Secrets
by Barbra4317
Summary: After Emily comes back from the dead, the director of NCIS Leon Vance, calls JJ and asks if they can help on a case not knowing that there was a connection between one of his agents and a member from the BAU.
1. Chapter 1: Rose

Title: Secrets

Summary: After Emily comes back from the dead, the director of NCIS Leon Vance, calls JJ and asks if they can help on a case not knowing that there was a connection between one of his agents and a member from the BAU,.

AN: For NCIS it will be somewhere in season 9 except Ziva is not dating Ray. The first chapter starts right after "The Thirteenth Step" when Emily finds out from Sean McCallister that Doyle has escaped from prison. Also, I've changed it up a little and she is going to have a photographic memory, so she can remember everything she sees, reads, or hears.

Background: Gibbs was married to Shannon, and they had a daughter Kelly. Three years after they died Gibbs met Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss who was currently working in D.C. They fell in love and had Emily and they are still married, but have a long distance relationship which works for both of them. And the rest you'll find out in the story!

**CHAPTER 1: Rose**

**Washington D.C.—Emily's Apartment **** 10:00pm **

Emily didn't know what to do. She had just finished her conversation with Sean and she felt lost and scared. Ian Doyle has escaped. How in the hell did that happen. What she really needed right now was to talk to her dad. Sitting on her couch at home she picked up her phone and dialed the familiar number.

"Gibbs"

"Hey dad" Emily said.

"Hey Em, what's wrong?' Gibbs asked noticing the tension in her voice.

"I just really needed to talk to you" Emily said sighing, knowing that she couldn't tell him what was going on.

"Anything wrong?"

"No just a case that we wrapped up" Emily said knowing her dad would understand

"Oh I'm sorry Em"

"It's okay. How are things for you in D.C.?" Emily asked.

"Well it's alright, Dinozzo is still acting like a first grader but I know he just does it to lighten peoples' moods"

"That's good I think?" Emily asked laughing. She knew and saw pictures of every member of her dad's team. Even though she had never met any of them because her father's identity was a secret due to the number of enemies they both had, no one knew who her dad was either. It had been that way since the day she was born and only her mom had signed the birth certificate. They lived together as a family until Emily was two and her mom got a job in the Middle East, but she still got to visit him whenever she wanted as long as it was safe and no one knew who her father was.

"Yeah I guess, well sweetie, I was just finished working on my boat for the night, I was going to call Liz before I headed off to bed"

"Alright bye dad"

"Bye Emily" he said before hanging up.

**~~~Two Weeks Later~~~**

**Washington D.C.—NCIS: Bullpen **** 9:05pm **

Gibbs strode into the bullpen and saw that his team was hard at work, for once he thought to himself walking over to his desk. Right when he sat down a delivery man came from upstairs.

"Uhhh whose Jethro Gibbs?" he asked tentatively

"That's me" said Gibbs standing up

"Uhhh this is for you…" he said handing over the package. Gibbs nodded at him and then the boy quickly left.

"What's that boss?" Tony asked craning his neck to take a better look at the package.

"None of your business" Gibbs said snapping when he recognized the handwriting on the package, however the return address was for his own house, and the name was Rose, with no last name. Gibbs swore to himself realizing that something must be wrong with his daughter, Emily, for her to send a package to his work instead of his house. His gut was turning like none other and he knew something was wrong.

"Turn on the TV Tony" he said. Not knowing quite why he told him to, he called it a feeling

"Why?" asked Ziva suspicious. Gibbs hadn't even opened the package yet which meant that he knew who it was from

"Tony!" Gibbs barked and Tony jumped slightly and then quickly turned on the TV.

A news report filled the screen and the lady said "And in other news we just received word that Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss was killed in the line of duty today in an empty warehouse. Her team at the BAU gives no comment to the matter. Emily Prentiss, is the daughter of the well known US ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss"

Gibbs placed a hand on his desk to brace himself .He felt like throwing up, he was furious at whoever murdered his daughter, and knowing that this was supposed to be a secret made it even worse. He grabbed the package and stomped to the elevator.

"Where you goin boss?" McGee asked

Gibbs gave no answer and punched the button to the garage. Once the elevator started moving he pulled out his knife and opened the package. Inside he found Emily's photo albums of him and her and sometimes with Elizabeth. One of his dog tags, the that he gave her to hold onto when she was overseas with her mom, and finally a letter. Opening up the letter he started to read.

_Dad, _

_I'm going to make this quick. I am most likely dead by the time you are reading this, which is now I guess. I want you to know how much I love you and how much of a rock you were for me when mom was being insane and crazy. I know it's been hard on both of us having to keep it a secret but it really is for the best. I'm in big trouble daddy. That is why I am sending you the things that I have that are from you. So if I die no one can ever link us together. I know it'll be hard for you to pretend that I was not your daughter, but please keep up the act; if I do not succeed you may be in grave danger. I can't tell you by whom, because I know you'll stop at nothing to hunt the man down. I love you daddy, don't do anything outlandish please? Keep your team in check and try to spend more time with mom, I know she's not always free and we don't get along but she does miss you. Please dad, know that my death was to protect the people I love. That includes you, mom, and my team._

_Love, Emily Rose Prentiss Gibbs_

By the time Gibbs finished reading the page had wet splotches on it from his silent tears. The last time Gibbs had let himself cry was at Shannon and Kelly's funeral. And now his beautiful, strong daughter was dead, and he couldn't even go to the funeral. Gibbs drove home in a daze and soon found himself in his basement, work clothes on and working on his next boat, which would be called "Emily". Gibbs felt his pone rigging, but ignored it figuring it was a member of the team when all of a sudden he heard a squeak on the floorboards above him. Grabbing his gun he made his way silently he walked into the living room when he saw a familiar back.

"Jesus Elizabeth you could have told me you were coming" he said not sure if he felt annoyed or relieved that she was here.

"I tried, you didn't pick up" she said "So you heard?"

"Yeah" Gibbs said flatly.

Gibbs moved across the room and bulled her into a hug. Neither person was much of a 'hugger' but in this instance, when they were both grieving for the death of their daughter it felt right.

"What happened?" Gibbs whispered in her hair. Elizabeth moved and sat down on the couch pulling Gibbs along with her.

"They didn't say much, even with all of my connections. Basically, Emily was a part of something when she worked in Interpol, and now the man who she locked up escaped and went after her."

"She sent something to me; I don't know when she sent it"

"She probably sent it two days ago, I know that is when she left the team and they were scrambling to find her."

"Yeah I knew she left her team"

"How?"

"One of the things she sent me was a letter"

"Can I read it?" Elizabeth asked tentatively, she knew Emily and Jethro's relationship was a lot stronger than Emily and hers.

Gibbs nodded and handed her the letter that he had put into his pocket. Elizabeth read the letter and then looked up at him in understanding.

"I always knew that when she died it would be to protect someone she loved; she's always been like that hasn't she?" Elizabeth asked thinking about the time they lost her for two months when she was fourteen.

"Yeahhh" said Gibbs lost in thought.

Authors Note:

I hope you like it and please review I'd like your input, or if you have questions or ideas or… yeah let me know


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Her Old Team

Title: Secrets

Summary: After Emily comes back from the dead, the director of NCIS Leon Vance, calls JJ and asks if they can help on a case not knowing that there was a connection between one of his agents and a member from the BAU,.

Background: Gibbs was married to Shannon, and they had a daughter Kelly. Three years after they died Gibbs met Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss who was currently working in D.C. They fell in love and had Emily and they are still married, but have a long distance relationship which works for both of them. And the rest you'll find out in the story!

**CHAPTER 2: Meeting Her Old Team**

AN: For NCIS it is still somewhere in season 9 except Ziva is not dating Ray. This chapter is in between Season 6 and 7 for Criminal Minds, JJ is back now but Emily is still dead, Hotch never went to Afghanistan and it's the same where JJ and Hotch both know Emily is still alive.

**Washington D.C.—NCIS: Vance's Office à 9:00 am **

"We don't need you to send in anyone!" Gibbs half yelled at Vance. Gibbs was furious, his daughter had died almost three months ago to the day and Gibbs was dealing with a serial killer who had been killing marines all over D.C. and the team had no new leads.

"I think it'll be good for you guys to get another opinion and the Behavior Analysis Un-"

"Wait you want to send in the BAU...What team?" Gibbs asked wondering if it was going to be his daughter's old team.

"Uhh it is run by SSA Aaron Hotchner"

"Why can't we just get Fornell, or even better why don't we not have anyone at all!" Gibbs said frustrated.

"They are good at what they do Gibbs, let them help" Vance said ending the discussion.

Gibbs stormed out of the office slamming the door behind him. He knew the BAU team was good, in fact he knew that they were the best team to help them with the case, but he was worried about meeting all of them. He knew everyone on the team because Emily loved to talk about them and tell him about who they were and what they were like.

**Quantico, Virginia—BAU: Roundtable 9:00 am**

"New case guys" said JJ rushing in. She knew everyone was still shaken up incredibly about Emily, tomorrow was the 3rd month that she had been gone.

"Where is it?" Ashley asked opening the folder.

"This is going to be a weird case guys, we're going to D.C. to work with NCIS, Naval Criminal Investigative Service. Their Director called our director, and now we are working together"

"Does the lead on the case know?" Hotch asked worried about how the relationship between his team and the team currently working the case would be.

"Director Vance said he would be telling him today."

"Well the Unsub seems to be murdering them the same way, a slit across the throat, he had hand-to-hand combat training." Rossi said.

"Garcia, check into their backgrounds and see if there are any connections they missed. Before we go, I want to say I know what tomorrow is, and let's just hurry up and solve this case alright? I know it's hard with Emily being gone, but we have a job to do. Wheel's up in thirty" Hotch said grabbing his file and leaving the room.

**Washington D.C.—NCIS: Bullpen **** 1:00pm **

"So when is this BAU supposed to be here?" Ziva asked

"Probie! What have you dug up on them?" Tony asked curious to know who he was going to be meeting.

"Uhhh SSA Aaron Hotchner, is the team leader, then next is Senior SSA David Rossi, who I cannot wait to meet he's an author and I really want to-"

"Okay McNerd we get it you're a huge fan. What about the rest of them?" Tony said laughing

"SSA Derek Morgan is kind of like you, senior field agent, uhhh Agent Jennifer Jareau used to be Media Liaison SSA Dr. Spencer Reid is a genius, he is very smart and then Penelope Garcia is their Technical Analyst. They also have a new agent Ashley Seaver who was finishing her time as an FBI Cadet on the team and then graduated when one of their team members died almost three months ago." Finished McGee.

"Who was the agent who died?" Ziva asked

"Uhh an SSA Emily Prentiss"

"Wasn't she the one on the news two months ago?" Tony asked

"Yes, that was the day that Gibbs ran out of here—" Ziva said and then froze. Turning around she sighed with relief that he was not behind her.

"Soooo what is so special about SSA Prentiss then?" Tony asked…

"Probably nothing Tony, it is more likely that it had to do with the packet he received."

"Right, okay" he said and then stopped suddenly when he heard an elevator ding.

Out walked Hotch, Rossi, Derek, JJ, Reid, Seaver and Garcia.

"Ahhh Welcome" said Vance. Ziva, Tony and Tim all turned around to see Vance walking down the catwalk towards the BAU team.

"Hello I am SSA Jennifer Jareau we spoke on the phone" said JJ unable to break her liaison habits

"I'm Director Vance and this is Gibbs' team…where is Gibbs?" Vance said looking to his team.

"Uhhh—you see—well-he was ummm" McGee stammered.

He was saved by a second ding and Gibbs followed by Abby, Ducky and Palmer walked over to where Ziva, Tony and McGee were.

"Ah Gibbs good you're here." Said Vance "Introductions"

"I am SSA Jennifer Jareau, but you can call me JJ" said JJ nodding towards 'Team Gibbs'.

"I am Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner, and this is SSA's David Rossi, Morgan, Seaver, Dr. Reid and our Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia" Hotch said looking over the team.

Each of the profilers took a moment to study the team. It was clear who was boss and that they all looked up to him immensely and waited for a signs from him telling them what to do. Ducky looked reproachfully at Gibbs for not saying anything and started.

"I am Medical Examiner Donald Mallard, but call me Ducky" he said and then nodded for Palmer to continue.

"Uhhh I'm his assistant Jimmy Palmer"

"I'm Abby Scutio" said Abby bouncing up and down a little while drinking her Caf-Pow

"Senior Field Agent Anthony 'Tony' Dinozzo" said Tony

"Agent Timothy McGee"

"Agent Ziva David"

They all looked at Gibbs then who was still staring at all of the BAU members with a curious expression on his face. Gibbs was so caught up with the fact that he was meeting his daughters old team that he lost track of where he was and what was going on. Finally Ducky elbowed him in the ribs.

"What!" he said and then realized they were doing introductions "I'm Gibbs" he said and then looked at Vance.

"Well okay, now that you all know each other, I set up a conference room for you guys just like you asked" he said

"That's great thanks" said JJ

"Ummm so can you tell us where you're investigation is at?" Reid asked looking at their team.

"Dinozzo!" Gibbs barked knowing his agents would present better than normal now that a new team was involved.

"Right Boss" he said nodding to McGee "There have been four murders of Marines in the past four days, so one murder a day. The latest victim is Lt. James Barnes was found in an alley behind a bar. His throat had been slashed from behind and it appears whoever killed him has knowledge in hand to hand combat" Tony said. Ziva picked up right where he left off.

"No suspicious transactions from any of the victims and there are no witnesses. So he is good and even though he kills in a public area he is quick and efficient" said Ziva

"How do you know it's a he?" Ashley asked. Ziva fought back a smirk

"It is very unlikely that a woman can use as much force as the killer did when murdering his victims"

"Unless it's you" Tony said

"True" Ziva said a hint of a smile forming around her lips.

"Their computers have high levels of encryption and all four of them have one so it will take some time, but since uhh Agent Garcia is here she can help with that., Cell phones, house phones don't show any record that they knew each other. However, our latest victim Lt. James Barnes did have a burn phone, which I am still tracing" said McGee.

"Morgan, Prent—I mean umm Morgan you and Reid go to the latest crime scene" he said. The NCIS team could tell the team go a little somber when Agent Hotchner had made a slip of the tongue and mentioned their agent who had just passed away. Gibbs too had frozen when he heard his mistake but quickly cooled his features.

"Dave, Reid go and see the bodies, which I am guessing are here?" Hotch asked looking at Ducky. He nodded.

"And Seaver, JJ and I will stay here and work a preliminary profile"

"Good." Said Gibbs speaking up. His team looked at him expectantly waiting his orders.

"McGee go downstairs work with Abby, and Agent Garcia on the computers, Duck you and Palmer can head back down to Autopsy, Ziver, you go with Agents Morgan and Seaver" he said and then walked out of the bullpen.

"Where's he going?" Reid asked.

"Coffee" said the NCIS team at the same time.

* * *

Authors Note:

WOW! Thanks to all of you who have reviewed my story, or are now following my story. This is a Emily/Gibbs father daughter thing, although the first 2-3ish chapters are more of introduction stuff. Anyway I hope you like my story and continue to follow it. Please review and lemme know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3: NCIS VS BAU

Title: Secrets

Summary: After Emily comes back from the dead, the director of NCIS Leon Vance, calls JJ and asks if they can help on a case not knowing that there was a connection between one of his agents and a member from the BAU,.

Background: Gibbs was married to Shannon, and they had a daughter Kelly. Three years after they died Gibbs met Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss who was currently working in D.C. They fell in love and had Emily and they are still married, but have a long distance relationship which works for both of them. And the rest you'll find out in the story!

**CHAPTER 3: NCIS VS BAU? **

AN: For NCIS it is still somewhere in season 9 except Ziva is not dating Ray. This chapter is in between Season 6 and 7 for Criminal Minds, JJ is back now but Emily is still dead, Hotch never went to Afghanistan and it's the same where JJ and Hotch both know Emily is still alive.

**Washington D.C.—In the SUV on the way to the crime scene à 1:45 pm **

"So what's your boss's problem?" Morgan asked after they had been driving for a few minutes

"Gibbs doesn't like outsiders, especially FBI" said Ziva.

"Still we're here because we were asked to by your director. We are here to do our job and catch a serial killer" said Morgan

"Well…we're here" said Tony who had kept quiet during their conversation.

**Washington D.C.—NCIS: Autopsy à 1:45 pm **

"I am sorry about Jethro, err Gibbs to you, he doesn't like outsiders stepping on his turf" Ducky said looking at the two FBI agents.

"I understand." Rossi said

"I don't" said Reid before he could stop himself.

"Jethro is acting strange indeed. Aww well meet the four victims" he said leading them to the bodies which Palmer had ordered in order of when they were killed.

"Any signs of defensive wounds?" Rossi asked

"None that I saw" said Ducky

"Although our latest victim did have a bruise on his arm but it appeared to be a few days old"

"What about any sort of drugs?" Reid asked

"That my dear boy would be a question for Abby. Mr. Palmer, would you please show them the way?" he asked

Jimmy nodded and led Reid out of the room. Ducky was surprised when Rossi didn't follow him.

"Is there something I can help you with Agent Rossi?"

"Dave"

"Dave." Ducky said

"I have been a profiler for a long time. Longer than any of the other members on our team"

"Yes I noticed that they seem to look up to you and it was obvious also with the order you stood in and the way you guys presented yourselves." Said Ducky.

"How'd you get all that?" Rossi asked surprised

"I too notice people's behavior, and one thing I noticed that are the same is the order you got off the elevator, and the order names are said sometimes, they can be important clues to people." Said Ducky

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of Course" said Ducky

"I can tell you have known Gibbs the longest, I was wondering does he act this way around all FBI teams or is he acting excuse my term, but weirder with us than he does with other teams?"

"I have noticed a slight change in him but I know that that has been going on for a bit now and I think part of it has to do with Director Vance going above his head on bringing you guys in."

"Okay thanks Dr. Mallard"

"Call me Ducky"

"Thanks Ducky" Rossi said before making his way out of autopsy.

**Washington D.C.—NCIS: Conference Room à 3:00 pm **

"Anyone know what Gibbs' problem is?" Morgan asked striding into the conference room only to be stopped short when he saw Gibbs in there, his ice blue eyes piercing his dark ones.

"Uhhhh Sorry" said Morgan quickly and then moved to sit down next to Reid.

"Rule Number 6: Never Apologize It Is a Sign of Weakness" Gibbs said

"Uhhh okay?" Morgan said.

"I was just in here to see what you guys came up with for a profile."

"How'd you know we do that?" Reid asked

"He knows everything" said Abby walking into the room.

"Hey Abbs I was going to come down right after I finished looking at this"

"I know, but hey you have to hear what I found."

"Okay what is it?"

"I found blood that wasn't our victim's on the clothes, so now all we need is to find someone who matches the DNA I found and we have our killer" said Abby brightly

"You sure Abbs, none of them showed any signs of fighting back"

"Gibbs! You would doubt me?" Abby asked shocked

"Nope just wanted to see that shocked face of yours" Gibbs said smirking at her. He then pulled out his wallet and handed her three dollars. "Here go get yourself a caf-pow" he said and then leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

The BAU members looked at him stunned. They would have never suspected him to show any sign of emotion.

"What?" he said

"Nothing" Rossi said quickly and turned back to the papers.

"Look I know I didn't seem like I get along with you guys, but truth is I am glad you're here this case is going to be solved a lot faster with you guys here. And I know you guys work well as a team and I know that you always get results, so why don't I gather my team and you guys can give a profile, that is if you're ready" said Gibbs.

"Go get your team" said Hotch

**Washington D.C.—NCIS: Bullpen à 10:30 am **

AN: I am skipping to the end of the case, because the real story, at least where it gets more interesting is when Emily comes back.

"Thanks for your help on the case" said Tony shaking Morgan's hand.

After the BAU team had delivered the profile McGee had caught a break in one of the victims' computers and they had figured out how or more importantly who all connected them together. The man also fit the profile and they arrested him as he was trying to board a flight to Cuba. After a quick interrogation done by Gibbs he was charged and Team Gibbs and the BAU team went out for dinner and got to know one another better.

"Anytime" said Morgan

"Bye P! Skype me everyday and I mean everyday okay! I wanna see what your man Kevin looks like." Abby said jumping up and down giving everyone hugs, including Hotch.

The only person who was not there to say goodbye to the team was Gibbs. It had been three months to the day since his daughters' death and he took the day off and spent the entire time in his basement working on his new boat.

Authors Note:

WOW! Thanks to all of you who have reviewed my story, or are now following my story. This is a Emily/Gibbs father daughter thing, although the first 2-3ish chapters are more of introduction stuff. Anyway I hope you like my story and continue to follow it. Please review and lemme know what you think!

P.S. I am soooooo so sorry I didn't have time to update on Monday, here is the third chapter. please please please review!


	4. Chapter 4: She's Alive!

Title: Secrets

Summary: After Emily comes back from the dead, the director of NCIS Leon Vance, calls JJ and asks if they can help on a case not knowing that there was a connection between one of his agents and a member from the BAU,.

Background: Gibbs was married to Shannon, and they had a daughter Kelly. Three years after they died Gibbs met Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss who was currently working in D.C. They fell in love and had Emily and they are still married, but have a long distance relationship which works for both of them. And the rest you'll find out in the story!

**CHAPTER 4: She's Alive**

AN: For NCIS it is still somewhere in the middle of season 9 except Ziva is not dating Ray. Emily is back! The hearing is over she is reinstated, Declan is safe with Emily's friend and she does not have a cell phone, and has been worried sick about Declan that she has not had a chance to tell Gibbs and her mom she is alive. And it has been 3 months since the case with NCIS, so Gibbs thinks she's been dead for like 6 months, I am making Emily younger than she is in the TV show, because otherwise Gibbs is really old.

**Quantico, Virginia—BAU: Roundtable 7:00 pm **

"It's really good to have you back Emily" said Reid, finally getting over being mad at her.

"Like I said I am so sorry, but I had to protect you guys from Doyle. You're the only family I have, my mother and I don't get along so he wouldn't have gone after her and well my…yeah" she trialed off thinking about her dad.

"Hey guys ummm we need to go apparently there is an urgent case, Strauss just told me she says get on the plane and Garcia will have the files sent to her."

"Okayyy. Emily you ready?" Hotch asked looking at her

"Never been more ready, I missed this….not the death and the killings but you guys." Emily said quickly looking at their confused expressions.

**Quantico, Virginia—On the Jet 7:30 pm**

"Hey guys look where we're headed" JJ said smiling. Ever since their case with NCIS their teams had gotten along like family. They talked constantly and kept up with each other, even with their busy work schedules.

"Oh my gosh I get to see Abby!" Garcia said looking excited.

"Who?" Emily asked.

"Oh Sugar Plum I totally forgot you haven't met her yet. You'll love her"

"The case" said Hotch reeling everyone back in"

"Okay so looks like it's been three murders so far, each one with a note only saying a few words. Said Hotch

"And they don't know who the message is for?"

"Not yet" said Hotch.

"What's the message?" asked Rossi.

"The first victim's message said 'I know the truth.' Then the second victim had 'You can't stop me.' And finally 'From taking her again" Hotch read.

"Okay well this Unsub is obviously patient, and he wants to make whoever it is anxious and at the same time make everyone anxious. He is very detailed and has everything planned out. He is strong and kills with a gun." Said Emily. They all looked at her

"Sorry, it's been a long time I wanted to make sure I was back" she said

"He definitely has a type" said Morgan.

"All brunettes in their early thirties" Reid said and then realizing what he was saying looked at Emily.

"Guys it's okay, I know first case back with me, and I just got back a few weeks ago, and I know it's weird and I'm sorry for that, but no more crazy secrets I swear" said Emily. Not knowing that they were headed to work with her father's team.

"We're going straight there guys, sorry but we may have to pull an all nighter with the speed of which the unsub is killing.

**Washington D.C.—On the way to NCIS 11:30 pm**

"Soo uhh guys you never actually told me where we are going" said Emily

"Oh my gosh!" said JJ

"I'm sorry we're going to NCIS to work with Agent Gibbs and his team"

Emily sat there stunned. She needed to warn her dad somehow so he wouldn't be surprised when his daughter, who was supposed to be dead, walked into his office.

"JJ can I borrow your phone?" Emily asked

"Uhhh there isn't any signal till we get to the navy yard sorry"

Crap. Emily thought

**Washington D.C.—NCIS: Bullpen 11:45 pm**

"Are they here yet?" Abby asked bouncing up and down by McGee's desk.

"No Abby" McGee said for the hundredth time.

"ABBBYYY!" shrieked Garcia rushing out of the elevator

"PPPPPPP!" Abby yelled running and hugging her friend.

The rest of the members got out of the elevator except for one. Emily.

"You coming Em?" Reid asked

"Yeah, I just am really happy to be back and I needed a moment" Emily lied.

She walked out into the bullpen and stood with the rest of the team.

"Where's Gibbs?" JJ asked

"With Director Vance" abby said

"Oh okay"

"Whose the new girl?" Abby asked looking at Emily.

"We'll make introductions when he gets here" Hotch said knowing that Emily would only want to explain things once.

Just then Gibbs walked down the catwalk. When he saw her he froze. How could this be? Emily, his daughter was standing next to her team and his team very much alive. She looked pale and skinnier than normal but she was there. He blinked once to make sure that she was real and then slowly made his way down the walk. He was trying to contain his emotions and to stop himself from running over to her and hugging his daughter.

"Hello again" Gibbs finally mustered coming up to the group. He stood next to Abby and looked at Emily.

"Oh yes sorry, this is SSA Emily Prentiss" Hotch said mistaking Gibbs' staring for wondering who she was. Gibbs sighed, he was not imagining things, and she was really alive.

"Aren't you dead?" Tony asked bluntly.

SMACK!

"Right Sorry boss" Tony said rubbing the back of his head where Gibbs had slapped him.

"Yes," said Emily catching herself before she said Tony. Remembering that she wasn't supposed to know who they were said.

"And you are?"

"Very Special Agent Anthony 'Tony' Dinozzo" he said flirtily

"My death was faked for reasons which you do not have clearance for. Anyway it doesn't matter I am back now" she said

"Sorry about him" McGee said rolling his eyes at Tony. "I'm Agent Timothy McGee"

"Abby Scutio"

"Agent Ziva David"

Emily looked up at her father and suppressed lump in her throat before saying…

"And you?"

"Call me Gibbs" he said

Authors Note:

WOW! Thanks to all of you who have reviewed my story, or are now following my story. I LOVEEE REVIEWS! I know some have been asking when Emily's coming back and now she is. I didn't want to spoil anything but yeah hope you liked and please please review and continue to follow my story. Lemme know what you think it gives me more inspiration and it makes me want to write more.


	5. Chapter 5: The Profile

Title: Secrets

Summary: After Emily comes back from the dead, the director of NCIS Leon Vance, calls JJ and asks if they can help on a case not knowing that there was a connection between one of his agents and a member from the BAU,.

Background: Gibbs was married to Shannon, and they had a daughter Kelly. Three years after they died Gibbs met Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss who was currently working in D.C. They fell in love and had Emily and they are still married, but have a long distance relationship which works for both of them. And the rest you'll find out in the story!

**CHAPTER 5: The Profile**

AN: For NCIS it is still somewhere in the middle of season 9 except Ziva is not dating Ray. Emily is back! The hearing is over she is reinstated, Declan is safe with Emily's friend and she does not have a cell phone, and has been worried sick about Declan that she has not had a chance to tell Gibbs and her mom she is alive. And it has been 3 months since the case with NCIS, so Gibbs thinks she's been dead for like 6 months, I am making Emily younger than she is in the TV show, because otherwise Gibbs is really old.

**Washington D.C.—NCIS: Bullpen 11:50 pm**

Emily looked at her father, she felt so guilty that he was forced to think she had been dead for six months. Miraculously her team had forgiven her quickly but she knew her dad was going to be hurt and angry. JJ knowing they needed to get to work quickly because the Unsub was killing one a day said

"Let's go get set up, are we using the conference room again?"

"Yeah we got it set up for you" said McGee

"Okay let's go" said Hotch "Prentiss you coming?" Hotch asked looking at Emily. She had been acting peculiar ever since she got there but he waved it off as being nervous about it being her first case back with the team.

"Yeah" she said following her team out of the bullpen. Glancing behind her she took one last look at her dad before walking into the conference room.

"So we need to take a look at the crime scenes but we can't do that till tomorrow. Morgan Prentiss, you two go talk to Gibbs' team about witnesses, Dave, go see Ducky. Garcia you know where you're going and JJ and I'll do a profile. Reid I need you working on the geography of his kills" Hotch said before walking over to a whiteboard.

"Alright Princess ready?" Morgan asked looking at Emily happy she was back

"Yeah let's go" she said and followed him back over to where her fathers' team sat

"Hey guys what did the witnesses say?" Morgan asked looking at Tony and Ziva.

"Not much" said Ziva.

"Have you talked to families?" Emily asked

"Marcie Gray's the mother of the latest victim Shelly Gray's is coming in tomorrow morning around ten" Tony said

"Emily can I have a word?" Gibbs asked looking at her. Emily pretending to be uncertain looked at Morgan for a second before nodding. Gibbs strode wordlessly out of the bullpen, Emily following. Morgan eyed them suspiciously as they walked into the elevator. Once they were both in the elevator and it had started moving he flipped the emergency switch.

"Daddy" Emily said hugging him tightly. He hugged her back just as fiercely, kissing her hair. Finally they separated and he looked at her

"You're alive" he said stating the obvious.

"I am. I am so sorry Daddy, forget Rule Number 6, I should have called you the minute I got back, there's so much I need to tell you." She said

"Not here" said Gibbs

"I know, I am so sorry though daddy. I missed you"

"Me too baby, I can't believe you're alive"

"It was close daddy, really close. But not now…this is going to be hard" Emily said

"What is?" Gibbs asked confused.

"Keeping our relationship a secret I work with a team of professional profilers" said Emily

"After you guys give the profile I'm sending everyone home for the night, come to my place tonight and we can talk then okay?"

"Okay I'll try to sneak away; I may not be able too. I just got back to the states a week ago, and got reinstated just tonight"

"Try"

"I will" she said. Gibbs pulled her into a hug again he flipped the switch and the elevator started moving again.

**Washington D.C.—NCIS: Conference Room 1:00 am**

"A profile already? Damn I forgot how fast you guys worked" Tony said jokingly as he sat down in one of the chairs.

"The man we are looking for is a white male in his mid thirties. He is extremely strong and wants to show that he is smarter than you which is why he is leaving the messages" said Hotch

"The messages are a tease. He wants to know if we're smart enough to figure out who he is and who he wants to take." Said Rossi

"Normally, an unsub who kills a person a day might be considered a spree killer, but due to the notes he is leaving on the body and the type of victim he chooses he is more methodical and he plans things out knowing that whoever these messages are for will soon understand the meaning" said Emily

"He is choosing victims based on their looks. Each victim were Caucasian, had brown hair and eyes and were in their early thirties."

"So why don't we send Agent Prentiss in undercover?" Tony asked.

Gibbs bit his lip to keep from yelling at his senior agent and was about to say something when Agent Rossi beat him to it.

"Not going to happen" Rossi said darkly. Emily looked at Rossi and rolled her eyes before turning to Tony.

"Sorry, I just got back from supposedly being dead, everyone's a little protective of me right now" she explained.

"Uhhh Anyway, geographically he likes to stick to D.C. and his dumpsites are all out in the open and near parks or beaches which means he wants the bodies to be found quickly." Said Reid breaking the awkward silence.

"Don't underestimate this guy, he will seem innocent at first because he is good at hiding his true self to people" said Morgan. "He is going to be good looking which helps explain how he can get these women to go places with him."

"So he goes on dates with them, kills them on the date, leaves a note and runs off with barely any witnesses?" asked McGee.

"Basically yes, he leads them off a normal trail where he kills them and then puts her in sight of the trail so people won't miss her when they walk past." Said Morgan

McGee nodded and looked down at his notes.

"Go home, get some rest, be back here at 8:30" said Gibbs

Surprised his team looked up at him.

"You sure boss?" asked Tony

Gibbs glared at his senior field agent.

"Right boss thank you!" he said and scrambled out of his seat and headed to the door.

"We'll see you tomorrow then?" Tony asked looking at the BAU members. They nodded and then Team Gibbs minus Gibbs turned and walked out of the room.

"Guys grab your bags let's go to the hotel too. It's been a long day" Hotch said grabbing his jacket.

**Washington D.C.—Hotel: JJ and Emily's Room 1:45 am**

"How you doing?" JJ asked Emily laying in her bed looking at the ceiling

"I'm fine just really tired" Emily said rolling over to look at her best friend.

"Look JJ I am sorry for any issues I caused you while I was gone. I know it must have been hard lying to the team and everything" Emily said

"It's fine, you were safe and that was all that mattered" JJ said sleepily.

Twenty minutes later Emily checked to make sure she was asleep before quietly getting out of bed and throwing on her black pants, and shirt. She walked into the bathroom to make sure that the mark that Doyle had left on her breast was not visible before grabbing her jacket, cell phone and room key, before walking out of the room and shutting the door behind her.

Authors Note:

WOW! Thanks to all of you who have reviewed my story, or are now following my story. I LOVEEE REVIEWS! Anyyyyyways hope you liked and please please review and continue to follow my story. Lemme know what you think it gives me more inspiration and it makes me want to write more.


	6. Chapter 6: An Explanation

Title: Secrets

Summary: After Emily comes back from the dead, the director of NCIS Leon Vance, calls JJ and asks if they can help on a case not knowing that there was a connection between one of his agents and a member from the BAU,.

Background: Gibbs was married to Shannon, and they had a daughter Kelly. Three years after they died Gibbs met Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss who was currently working in D.C. They fell in love and had Emily and they are still married, but have a long distance relationship which works for both of them. And the rest you'll find out in the story!

**CHAPTER 6: An Explanation**

**Washington D.C.—Gibbs' House **** 2:15 am**

"Dad?" Emily asked as she walked into the familiar house. She didn't see him upstairs and figured he was down in the basement. Sure enough when she walked down stairs she saw her dad working on his boat.

"Hey dad" Emily said

"Hey Em, how you doing?" Gibbs asked looking up at his daughter

"I'm okay, but I have some explaining to do"

"Yes. Yes you do" Gibbs said grabbing a chair from the corner and setting it on the ground before her. She sat down and sighed trying to figure out where to start.

"So when I was twenty two I got recruited by the CIA and two years later, Interpol where I ended up going undercover as a woman named Lauren Reynolds, my job was to find the known weapons trader Valhalla. I found a man named Ian Doyle, who was connected to Valhalla. And after posing as a weapon dealer myself he soon began to like me and I got close enough to him that he confided in me and told me that he was Valhalla. He loved me, and well he also had a son, named Declan and no one knew Declan was his kid except for me and the caretaker Louise who raised Declan as her own."

"How does this have to do with now?"

"Welll let me finish daddy. When they came to his villa and arrested him they wanted more information and he was tortured by the Koreans, I knew it was only a matter of time before they found out that Declan was his son so I faked Declan and Louise's deaths and brought them back with me to the states. When I got back I got a job at the BAU because Interpol told me that I could have any job I wanted because I brought down the biggest weapons dealer, and so I chose to join the BAU, because it was also close to where I hid Declan. I visited him every weekend I was home, and then when Doyle escaped my old team leader Sean McCalister called me to warn me and I knew that he was coming after me, because some how he found out my real identity. Doyle is very resourceful, anyways he told me that he wanted to kill me because I took the only thing that mattered from him. He didn't know about you daddy. He told me that if I told my team he would kill all of them. So when my team caught a case and he was the center target I knew I had to leave my team and hunt him on my own, they were way too outmatched and had no idea what they were up against. That's when I sent you the package…I couldn't let them know that you were my dad, and then if I couldn't kill Doyle than I knew he wouldn't come after you, or your team. I hunted him, but he tricked me and I got taken. He burned me daddy." Emily whispered the last part. Gibbs' eyes shot up.

"Where?" Gibbs said sternly, wanting to know.

"On my chest" she said. It was then that he noticed that she had been wearing shirts that covered her completely, not that he had any issues with that, but that it wasn't normal for women to do that, except for Ziva who had scars all across herself from Somalia. Gibbs walked forward and peeled back the shirt enough to show her scar that was just above her right breast, he let go as his hands started shaking with anger that someone would do this to his baby girl. Emily gently put her hands on his and held them.

"What happened next?" Gibbs asked his voice shaking slightly.

"Well he took me to the warehouse where I took the pictures, and I knew that my team was coming, or I was hoping they were because I left breadcrumbs for them, and when the lights went out we started fighting, but I wasn't strong enough and he stabbed me with a broken table leg just below my chest. Morgan came then and they rushed me off to the hospital. It was stop and go for a while, I died once for a minute before they were able to get me back. I was out this entire time, but JJ filled me in"

"WAIT! JJ Knew?!" Gibbs half yelled.

"Yeah her and Hotch were the ones who made the decision, it was the best way to keep everyone safe with Doyle still on the run. If he had found out I was alive. Anyway I was moved to a different hospital under covert status, and then they took me to Paris, once I was able to leave the hospital where I was given several fake identities and have been living there until Declan called me and I came back. That was just last week. We spent that next week trying to find Declan who had been kidnapped by his biological mother, and we ended up making a trade, Doyle for Declan but when we got to the airport, there ended up being a shooting, and the people who took Declan and Doyle died. And then tonight was the last night of the hearing we had at the FBI to determine if our team was still a team. They ended up deciding we were not a rouge team and let us stay a team and then right after that Strauss handed us the case to come here."

"That is one hell of a story Em"

"I know and I'm sorry for not telling you that I was alive"

"It's okay; I just wish I knew what was going on at the start"

"I had to protect you and your team"

"I'm your father Emily you don't have to protect me it should be me protecting you" Gibbs said harshly. Emily's head dropped slightly.

"I'm sorry Em, I lost my little girl and losing Kell, was hard and then when I lost you, I got to see you grow up, but it still hurt because I wasn't able to protect you, and I couldn't go to your funeral because no one could know we were related."

"I know, have you talked to mom?" Emily asked

"Yeah we've been seeing each other more now, per to your request"

"Good I'm glad….so what's her name?" Emily asked pointing to the boat.

"See for yourself" Gibbs said calmly.

Emily walked over to the back of the boat and gasped.

"Daddy….really?" Emily asked shocked that the boat was named after her.

"This one was for you, when I found out you were dead, I knew what my next boat was going to be named. I already have a Shannon, Kelly, Liz… It was time for an Emily"

"But your team…"

"My team would just assume it is another red-head that I divorced"

Emily laughed forgetting all about the rumors that had been spread around NCIS about her dad and an obsession with Red-heads. Which was obviously not true because he hadn't been married to anyone except for Shannon and her mom Elizabeth.

"I should be heading back" Emily said sighing looking at her watch. 5:00am

"So soon?"

"Yeah I have to, they are so protective of me, I can't do that to JJ, I'm sharing a room with her and everyone would freak if I wasn't there when they woke up"

"Yeah I noticed that especially with Rossi"

"Yeah Rossi is like another dad to me, I mean no one will replace you or anything, but since no one knows that you're my dad Rossi is kind of a filler for that when people see me. You know what I mean" Emily said flustered and looked at her dad who was smirking

"Yupp, just like Ziva and Abby are also like daughters to me"

"Exactly" Emily said.

"By the way, your team is exactly how I pictured them" she said laughing "Especially Dinozzo"

"I need to head-slap him…"Gibbs muttered.

"No" Emily said laughing

"Okay, come on I'll give you a ride back to your hotel" Gibbs said walking up the stairs

The entire ride back to the hotel was filled with laughter as the two got reunited again. Both Gibbs and Emily felt a huge relief being back together.

"Bye daddy thanks for the ride see you tomorrow"

"Bye sweetie" Gibbs said affectionately before speeding off.

Authors Note:

Hey guys, thanks for all of the reviews. I don't have time to update tomorrow, but I still wanted to get the next one out so I hope you liked and please please review and continue to follow my story. Lemme know what you think it gives me more inspiration and it makes me want to write more.


	7. Chapter 7: Clues to the Puzzle

Title: Secrets

Summary: After Emily comes back from the dead, the director of NCIS Leon Vance, calls JJ and asks if they can help on a case not knowing that there was a connection between one of his agents and a member from the BAU,.

Background: Gibbs was married to Shannon, and they had a daughter Kelly. Three years after they died Gibbs met Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss who was currently working in D.C. They fell in love and had Emily and they are still married, but have a long distance relationship which works for both of them. And the rest you'll find out in the story!

**CHAPTER 7: Clues to the Puzzle**

**Washington D.C.—NCIS: Bullpen **** 9:30 am**

The two teams had been conversing happily for a half an hour, McGee talking to Rossi about his book, Garcia JJ, and Abby happily chatting away, Ziva and Morgan talking about fighting tactics, and Tony attempting to flirt with Emily.

"Gear up!" Gibbs yelled making his team scramble for their things Emily automatically grabbed her jacket off of Tony's desk and went to stand next to her team.

"Where we going boss?" Tony asked.

"Norfolk dead marine. We'll meet you there" Gibbs said looking at Hotch.

**Washington D.C.—Norfolk **** 10:00 am**

"Ahh Jethro, there you are, and hello BAU!" Ducky said enthusiastically looking around at the BAU team, before noticing a new team member.

"And who are you?" Ducky asked looking at Emily curiously.

"SSA Emily Prentiss and you are?" Emily asked, already knowing the answer.

"It is a pleasure Mrs. Prentiss, I am Dr. Mallard, but please call me Ducky"

"Only if you call me Emily, Ducky" she said smiling

"If we're done?" Gibbs said wanting to get back to the case.

"Right. JJ press. Reid, Mcgee statements, Ziva sketch, Tony, pictures." Gibbs said. The BAU members quickly looked at Hotch who nodded and then moved off to help the NCIS Team. Rossi, Hotch, and Emily stayed where they were with Gibbs looking at the body.

"Whaddya got for me Duck?" Gibbs asked kneeling down to get a better look at the body.

"Well it's a young woman, brown hair thirties, and if Mr. Palmer came I could check—"

"Here's your thermometer Dr. Mallard." Jimmy said running up with the medical examiner case.

"Right thank you Mr. Palmer…Oh Mr. Palmer, Agent Emily Prentiss; this is my assistant Jimmy Palmer"

"Nice to meet you Jimmy" Emily said looking at the frazzled assistant.

"Likewise" he said before looking back down at the body.

"She died at approximately 3 am this morning, oh and here's the note Jethro" Ducky said handing him a evidence bag with a piece of paper in it.

"What's it say?" Rossi asked

"It says Ready or Not" Gibbs said grimly.

"He is playing with you Jethro, he wants to know if you are smart enough to figure it out." Ducky said.

"I have no idea who it is though Duck!" Gibbs said frustrated.

Emily sensing her father's tension discreetly laid a hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down. It seemed to work because he took a deep breath before standing up right. He flashed her a quick grateful look making sure the other BAU members didn't notice before looking at the body again.

"Are we sure it's for me?" Gibbs asked

"Well not necessarily, if they know you work with the BAU, but my guess it is someone on your team or theirs" he said looking between the two team leaders.

"If it was anyone on my team it would probably be me, Ziva or Tony" Gibbs said unhappily

"And if it was my team my guess it would be Prentiss" Hotch said grimly. He hated that it could be Emily again, they had just gotten her out of a mess and he didn't think the team could deal with something else happening to her.

"What why me? What about Rossi?" Emily said indignantly.

"All of the people who would have a grudge against me are long since gone" Rossi said. Emily sighed knowing that was true.

"Let's not jump to any conclusions" Emily said noticing that Gibbs and Hotch were both cringing at the idea of the messages being directed at her especially.

**Washington D.C.—NCIS: Bullpen ****à**** 12:00 pm**

"Whaddya got?" Gibbs asked strolling over to the teams in front of the screen coffee in hand.

"Okay we know that he is killing marine women with brown hair in their thirties. After each death the leave a note, all together the notes say so far: I know the truth. _You can't stop me, from taking her again. Ready or not_" Tony said

"Therefore we can assume that the next note is going to say 'Here I come' but the question is who it is sent for?" added Rossi

"That is a very good question" said a deep voice from behind the teams. Director Vance was standing behind them.

"I don't believe we've met" he said nodding to Emily.

"Director Leon Vance" he said offering his hand

"uhh SSA Emily Prentiss" Taking his hand for a quick hand-shake.

"I hear welcome back is in order Agent Prentiss" Vance said. There was an awkward silence while both teams looked at Emily wondering how she was going to respond.

"Yes _Sir_ it is" Emily said emphasizing the word 'sir' to make it an insult. Both the BAU and NCIS teams tried unsuccessfully to hide their smirks.

"I want this killer caught Gibbs" Vance said shifting his gaze to the older man.

"Getting heat from up to?"

"Just see that you find our suspect"

Gibbs nodded and then turned back to the screen.

"McGee Financials, Ziva… phone records, and next of kin. Tony…"

"Witness statements ON IT BOSS!" Tony said walking to his seat.

The BAU team stood there for a moment and then headed back to their conference room.

"So what do you think of their team?" JJ asked Emily

"They all seem very nice, including their team leader Gibbs…who can be a little intense" Emily said laughing to herself as she talked about her father.

"Yeah I know that's what we thought when we first met him, but he's not so bad…you should see him with Abby"

Emily paused when she heard that wondering what her dad was like with Abby, she knew he thought of her as a daughter as well but she wondered how he acted with her.

"What's going on with you and him anyways?" JJ asked after a second

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on have you not noticed how sometimes in the briefings he just stares at you"

Emily laughed to herself knowing how it looked.

"I have noticed"

"Hmmm well you should watch that."

"Okay guys what do we know so far for a profile, anything useful from the last body?" Hotch asked ending their conversation.

"Well all of the deaths seem to be near the Navy Yard, or close too I should say. The writing doesn't mean very much yet, I think it will make more sense when we know who it is directed for. We should see what Ducky came up with and then go see Abby when Gibbs does also." Reid said

"Sounds good, Rossi, Prentiss why don't you go talk with Gibbs and then visit Ducky and Abby with him"

Authors Note:

Thank you so much for all of the reviews. i'm in the midst of editing further chapters to include some of your ideas. and adding on more of my own ideas, so please know that i am including, or trying to include your ideas. I hope you liked this chapter and please please keep reviewing!

Also happy new year!


	8. Chapter 8: Clearance

Title: Secrets

Summary: After Emily comes back from the dead, the director of NCIS Leon Vance, calls JJ and asks if they can help on a case not knowing that there was a connection between one of his agents and a member from the BAU,.

Background: Gibbs was married to Shannon, and they had a daughter Kelly. Three years after they died Gibbs met Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss who was currently working in D.C. They fell in love and had Emily and they are still married, but have a long distance relationship which works for both of them. And the rest you'll find out in the story!

**CHAPTER 8: Clearance**

**Washington D.C.—NCIS: Autopsy **** 12:45 pm**

"Ahh Jethro, right on time, and I see you brought Dave and Emily with you splendid" Ducky said cheerfully

"Whaddya got for me?"

"Not much unfortunately. It is just the same as the other deaths; she looked as if she was on a date, and then brutally stabbed to death and then put in a place where we would easily find her."

"Are there any odd markings on the body?" Emily asked

"Not that I can find" Ducky said.

"Wait can I have a damp towel?"

"Of course my dear" said Ducky handing her a pair of gloves and a small towel.

Emily walked up to the body and gently wiped under her eyes and then behind her right ear.

"What is it Emily?" Gibbs asked

"I'm not sure yet, doctor can you please pull out the other three victims?"

"Yes of course" Ducky said slightly confused but moved and rolled out the other victims. Emily did the same thing to all three victims and then her face pulled into a grimace.

"What is it my dear?" Ducky asked trying to figure out what he had missed.

"There is a certain kind of make up for women that you can get that is water, and chemical resistant, unless the part of skin is rubbed. At the crime scene her eyes seemed a little, well off, to me and so I wanted to check it out and look."

Ducky looked at the bodies and noticed numbers written in pen under each victims' eyes. Also behind their ears was a small tattoo with an 'R' on it.

"How could you possibly come up with that just by looking at the body?" Jimmy asked who had stayed silent the whole time.

"Because a lot of women use it to hide fatigue, and insomnia, or lack of sleep, they put it under there eyes so people don't know how stress they've been, I used it 7 months ago…" Emily said trailing off.

Rossi looked at her thinking about those weeks leading up to the Doyle incident and her leaving the team behind. He wondered briefly if she still used this make up to hide her eyes when she still woke from her nightmares that he knew she had but was hiding from the team.

"Well thank you my dear that is something new to add, Mr. Palmer please take pictures of these and then take the pictures up to Garcia, I am sure she will want these as soon as possible."

"Yes Doctor" Jimmy said walking over to get the camera.

"Let's go see what Abby's got for us" Gibbs said trying to break the awkward silence in the Autopsy room.

They walked out of autopsy and headed down the hall to Abby's Lab. Gibbs stopped for a moment buy a vending machine, which Emily noticed said Caf-Pow! on it. Emily let out a soft chuckle remembering what her dad had said about Abby's caffeine addiction.

As they got closer to Abby's lab they could hear her music pounding away.

"ABBY" Gibbs barked over the booming music. He made a motion with his hand telling her to shut it off.

"Hey Gibbs, Hi Dave, Hi Emily!" she said bouncing up and down.

"Hello Abby" Dave said

"What have you found on the notes Abbs?"

"Not a whole lot Gibbs."

"Well obviously you have something good Abbs, otherwise I wouldn't have known to get you one of these" Gibbs said waving the Caf-Pow! In her face.

"Okay here's what I do know, I know that the notes have all been written on the by the same paper on papyrus paper, which is weird because it's hard to find, but I can't trace the papyrus paper back anywhere. The ink is just from a typical everyday black pen, kinda like the ones we use here, and the papers all smell."

She said holding up one of the cards and smelling it.

"Here smell!" Abby said almost shoving it in Gibbs' face. Gibbs leaned down and smelled it. Abby then moved to Rossi, and Emily, they all smelled it and then looked at her.

"Welllll…"Abby said, bouncing slightly

"What is it Abs?" Gibbs asked he knew it smelled familiar, but honestly he didn't pay attention to flowers, neither did Rossi because he was also looking expectantly at Abby.

"Roses" Emily answered

"RIGHT! Roses isn't that weird! I mean who would make the cards smell like roses unless there's a meaning behind it."

At that Emily froze. It couldn't be, it had to just be a coincidence. She thought no need to worry the team, she couldn't think of anyone else who would want to hurt her, and Doyle was dead and anyways he didn't know what her middle name was.

Gibbs and Rossi both flashed her worried looks noticing her freeze.

"It's nothing, I was just having a memory of something, but it doesn't pertain to this case" she lied quickly.

"You sure?" Dave asked worried

"Yeah all good anything else Abby?"

"No not really, there were finger prints and I ran them through all databases, except one obviously because I can't get into it for some reason."

"Which one's that?" Gibbs asked.

"Interpol. Apparently they are heightening security because there was a hack like 8 months ago and now you have to have a password to get into it, it's all high tech stuff that doesn't really matter"

Emily felt Dave's eyes on her, she knew that there was a password because Doyle hacked into the Interpol database and found out that she was still alive which resulted in her going after him and eventually her 'death'.

"Get McGee to hack into it" Gibbs ordered.

"He said it would take at least a day"

"He can't go any faster? I've seen him hack into the CIA in less than 5 minutes."

"Not this Gibbs it's to high tech"

"Emily?" Dave asked looking at her.

"Huh?" Emily asked shaking her head out of her daze. He looked at her pointedly.

"Oh ummm yeah I need the room" Emily said

"Huh?" Abby asked confused.

"Come on Abbs let's go upstairs" Gibbs said getting the hint.

"Why? And why does she get to stay here?" Abby asked

"I used to be Interpol Abby, I can get into the system, but no one else can be in here while I do it, or while it's running, you don't have the clearance for it" Emily explained.

"Oh okay"

"I'll be up when it's done" Emily said walking them out before locking the door to the lab behind them.

She turned back to the computer said a quick prayer that it wasn't anyone in Interpol and then started typing.

Authors Note:

Heyyy guys thanks so much for all of the reviews, I'm not ignoring your questions about when the team, or someone on the team finds out, if they do. I don't want to spoil any surprises that will be coming. I will tell you that I am working on all of your ideas and I want to thank you so much for all of the reviews, and please please keep reviewing! Thanks so much for reading!


	9. Chapter 9: Rule 44

Title: Secrets

Summary: After Emily comes back from the dead, the director of NCIS Leon Vance, calls JJ and asks if they can help on a case not knowing that there was a connection between one of his agents and a member from the BAU,.

Background: Gibbs was married to Shannon, and they had a daughter Kelly. Three years after they died Gibbs met Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss who was currently working in D.C. They fell in love and had Emily and they are still married, but have a long distance relationship which works for both of them. And the rest you'll find out in the story!

**CHAPTER 9: Rule 44**

**Washington D.C.—NCIS: Bullpen **** 2:15 pm**

"How are we doing on the code on the bottoms of their eyes?" Gibbs asked

"Not far at all we can't figure out a key word, phrase, number, code or anything" Garcia said who was sitting next to McGee and Abby who were all trying to crack the code.

Meanwhile Ziva and Tony were talking to the latest victim's parents, and Hotch and JJ were talking to her best friend and Rossi and Morgan were talking to her boyfriend. Reid was working on a geographical profile and Emily was still downstairs running AFIS for Interpol. As if on cue, Emily came strolling back into the bullpen.

"No finger print matches to anyone in Interpol. By the way Abby, I erased the video footage from when I was in there, and cleared it off of the hard drive, along with erasing the finger prints off of the keyboard. Just a warning incase you were worried about someone being in your lab."

"Why'd you do all of that?" Abby asked slightly annoyed with her for messing with her computer.

"I had to part of the protocol" Emily explained

"Protocol for what?" Tony asked walking up

"None of your business" Emily said without missing a beat.

"The parents said they couldn't think of anyone who would want to kill their daughter Gibbs, it is all the same" Ziva said

"It's not all the same women are getting murdered and I want to know why!" Gibbs said

Just then his phone rang.

"Gibbs" he barked into the phone.

"Where?"

"Okay on our way"

"Gear up dead marine at the unknown soldier monument, Dinozzo, go get the rest of the BAU team and drive them, everyone else with me" Gibbs said walking towards the elevator.

McGee, Ziva, and Emily all grabbed their stuff and quickly followed him. While Tony went to get the rest of the BAU team.

"Ducky will meet us there" Gibbs said to the trio.

**Washington D.C.—NCIS: Autopsy **** 3:00 pm**

"Where's Ducky?" Gibbs asked as he pulled up

"Well Boss, Palmer doesn't drive nearly as fast as—"McGee stopped talking after he received a glare from his boss from the front seat.

"Right Boss"

"Okay, McGee witnesses, Ziva, sketch and Emily pictures"

"Ummm actually do you mind if I switch with Agent McGee?" Emily asked tentatively.

Gibbs stared at her confused.

"Why?" Gibbs asked

"At the BAU we observe, we don't take a lot of pictures normally"

"Fine you come with me I want your input on the body and any differences, Tony can do statements when he gets here."

"Let's go" Gibbs said getting out of the car. Gibbs and Emily walked over to the body while the rest of his team went off to do their task.

"What do you see Em?" asked Gibbs once his team was out of earshot

"It looks to be the same guy, but we'll need to wait for Ducky until we touch the body."

Gibbs nodded in agreement.

"So why did you need the room to check if the finger prints match?" he asked looking at his daughter.

"When you put in the password, you can access anything on Interpol if you want to. They could look at all of the missions I have done or anyone has done. Also, Interpol is partially known for its secrecy so some of the criminals on there no one has ever heard of except us. Like had you ever heard of Ian Doyle before 7 months ago?"

Gibbs shook his head.

"Exactly, here's Ducky" Emily murmured.

"Hey Duck"

"Hello Jethro, the rest of the team is right behind us" Ducky said before crouching down next to the body.

"What happened Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes well give me a minute Jethro, okay it is definitely your killer, the type and M.O. is the same as before and now for the note…" Ducky said.

Ducky moved her uniform to the side looking for the note but couldn't find it.

"Hmm that's odd all of the other notes were in their pockets." Ducky said

"Check her mouth" Emily said

Ducky did as she suggested and opened her mouth.

"How did—" Ducky asked

"Just a guess Doctor" Emily said "A lot of unsub's we've had have put things in the victims mouth" Emily said as the rest of her team walked up and stood around the body.

"The next note?" Hotch asked

"yes we were just about to open it." Ducky said pulling apart the papyrus paper carefully.

"Oh my." Ducky said

"Duck?" Gibbs asked worried

"I'm alright Jethro, but you may need to initiate one of your rules"

"Which one?" Gibbs asked tensing slightly.

"What's going on?" Ziva asked walking over.

"The note Ducky said Gibbs is going to have to initiate one of his rules" said Reid sounding confused.

"GUYS!" Ziva said, McGee and Tony ran over.

"What?"

"Gibbs' rule which ones ducky?"

"Rule 44"

"Oh not the forties Ducky" McGee and Tony said groaning slightly

"What is Rule 44?" JJ asked.

"PROBIE!" Tony barked.

"Rule Number 44 First things first, hide the women and children" McGee stated.

"Enough stalling Ducky what does it say?" Gibbs said annoyed

Ducky flipped it around so they could all read it. Each agent stiffened slightly as they read the note, written in red ink said:

'HERE I COME GIBBS'

Authors Note:

Sorry I know another cliff hanger..well not really, but kinda. Anyways I hope u liked the chapter..please please review and continue to follow my story. Lemme know what you think it gives me more inspiration and it makes me want to write more.


	10. Chapter 10: Following the Rules

Title: Secrets

Summary: After Emily comes back from the dead, the director of NCIS Leon Vance, calls JJ and asks if they can help on a case not knowing that there was a connection between one of his agents and a member from the BAU,.

Background: Gibbs was married to Shannon, and they had a daughter Kelly. Three years after they died Gibbs met Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss who was currently working in D.C. They fell in love and had Emily and they are still married, but have a long distance relationship which works for both of them. And the rest you'll find out in the story!

_Italics is Russian (which in my story Emily and Gibbs know) _

**CHAPTER 10: Following the Rules**

**Washington D.C.—NCIS: Bullpen **** 3:25 pm**

"So what does it say all together?" Gibbs asked looking at the screen.

McGee pulled up all of the notes and the teams, including Ducky, Abby and Palmer, and read aloud.

"I know the truth. You can't stop me from taking her again. Ready or not, HERE I COME GIBBS"

"Okay number one priority is who is 'her'" Hotch said.

"I don't know" Gibbs said looking at the women on his team, and then cast a quick glance at Emily, but she didn't notice because she was too busy putting the pieces together.

"It could be Abby, or Ziva, or maybe even someone else that I haven't thought of" Gibbs said sounding frustrated.

"Think about the women close to you." Ducky said

"I know Duck!" Gibbs said loudly.

"Gibbs…could it be Ziva's father?" Tony asked looking between Gibbs and Ducky and Ziva.

"My father may be an ass hole Tony but he wouldn't do something like this, he would just shoot me, or Gibbs and then let us know that it was him in some clever way, not taunt him."

"Right that was more the son of a bitch Ari's idea" he said before he could stop himself.

Ziva blinked for a minute and then quickly composed herself again.

Meanwhile Emily was running through all of the possibilities in her head. It was possible someone knew the connection between her dad and her mom and that they are married, and that she was really her father. It made sense in some ways, but in others it just didn't fit because they hadn't come forward before. Then she remembered something.

The teams, who were looking at the screens all heard a gasp and a body drop. They spun around to see Emily on the floor.

"OH MY GOD EMILY!" Garcia yelled.

"Emily, come on dear" Ducky said kneeling down beside her checking her pulse.

"She's fine I think she passed out" Ducky said. "Can some one get me some water please?"

Gibbs knelt down beside his daughter and lifted her head into his lap. He brushed the hair out of her face and pinched her cheeks hoping she would wake up. The room was dead silent. The BAU and NCIS members all had mixed expressions on their face. JJ looked with glee thinking that something was happening with Emily and Gibbs but at the same time she was worried for her friend, because Emily never passed out. The rest of the BAU and NCIS were confused as to why Gibbs had put Emily's head in his lap and what their relationship was, along with worrying about her health.

The bullpen was silent as they waited for Tony to come back with water. When he did Gibbs took it from him and gently poured some onto her face. Emily sat up quickly and looked around.

"What happened?" she asked looking up, and noticed her dad next to her.

"You passed out" JJ said

Emily groaned slightly, knowing that her team would be worried about her for ages.

"What's wrong Emily?" JJ asked looking worried.

"Nothing I'm fine"

"Don't say you're fine" Derek said annoyed with her brushing things off as if it were nothing.

"You said no more secrets right! Well here you are not telling us what is really wrong. We just want to be there for you Emily, and help you through whatever is going on in your head and to understand why you. YOU just fainted. AND what the hell is going on with you and him" he said, his voice raising.

"Can't you just trust me when I tell you I'm fine, and there is nothing going on with Gibbs and I"

"Trust you? I'm not so sure any more Emily. I love you, you're an amazing partner and a great friend and I understand better what you did 7 months ago, but you told us before you came here no more secrets"

"Since when did me telling you I was fine a secret?"

"I'm not talking about that I'm talking about the fact that you're probably still having nightmares after Doyle and not telling us, the fact that you refuse to tell us anything that's going on in that brain of yours unless we literally pry it out of you, you leaving the hotel in the middle of the night and not explaining, don't lie JJ told us. You thought she didn't notice, but hell Emily we may not have noticed everything 7 months ago, but we've learned and we're worried about you. and now you're saying that nothing is going on with you and Gibbs and something clearly is, I mean hell I think everyone has seen how he looks at you"

Gibbs head snapped up at Derek, his eyes a dark stormy blue.

"And just how do I look at her Agent Morgan?" Gibbs asked coldly.

"Like you love her". Emily rested a hand on her dad's arm to calm him down, knowing that he was glaring at Derek.

"Okay this is getting off topic" Hotch said butting into the conversation. Gibbs stood up, and then offered his hand to Emily who also stood up.

"Why'd you faint Prentiss do you have something?'

"I think I know who the Unsub is after" Emily said looking at the two teams

"Who?" Gibbs asked

"Me"

Gibbs sucked in a deep breath not happy at all that Emily could be the target. He knew that they wouldn't be able to keep their secret up much longer if Emily truly was the target.

"_I think we have to tell them" Emily said in Russian as she looked at her father, ignoring the looks of the rest of the team members who were trying and failing to figure out what she was saying._

"_Because you think the Unsub knows you're my daughter?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_It fits, the roses, the women all look like me"_

"Jethro" Ducky questioned noticing his friend's increasingly tense shoulders.

"Autopsy, skiff mode." Gibbs ordered before turning and walking out of the bullpen, Emily following right behind him.

The ride down was silent. No one knew what was going on, all they knew was that there was something weird going on with Gibbs and Emily.

Once Ducky put Autopsy in skiff mode Morgan rounded on Emily

"Okay what the hell is going on and what did you say to him a minute ago? And why the HELL was you're head in his lap, what are you two?" Morgan asked

"I really don't appreciate the way you're talking to her" Gibbs said dropping all pretenses now

"She's keeping secrets from us again and I am sick of it." Morgan snapped.

"She kept secrets to protect you. You should know that!" Gibbs said glaring at Morgan

"You think I don't know that" Morgan asked

"I think **you** don't understand the extent she will go to protect people she loves" Gibbs said coolly.

"Okay enough!" Emily said standing in between the two men

"_Dad stop it"_

"_This is who you protected? One who gets pissed as soon as he finds out you're keeping something from him?" _

"_He is my family also dad." _

_"So what am I then?"_

_"Dad, of course you're family too. But Derek, and the BAU, I've come to love them like a family"_

_"Fine" Gibbs said._

"Rule Number Four" Gibbs said speaking to everyone this time.

"The best way to keep a secret? Keep it to yourself. Second best tell one other person – if you must. There is no third best" Tony recited.

"There's your answer Agent Morgan, she was following the rules" Gibbs said

"How does she know your rules Jethro?" Ducky asked intrigued to know what Emily meant to Gibbs.

"Because," Emily cut in before Gibbs could answer. "I'm his daughter"

Authors Note:

I hope you liked the big reveal, I'm sorry if it wasn't up to standard, I needed a way for them to find out. Please review I'd like your input, or if you have questions or ideas or… yeah let me know


	11. Chapter 11: The Story

Title: Secrets

Summary: After Emily comes back from the dead, the director of NCIS Leon Vance, calls JJ and asks if they can help on a case not knowing that there was a connection between one of his agents and a member from the BAU,.

Background: Gibbs was married to Shannon, and they had a daughter Kelly. Three years after they died Gibbs met Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss who was currently working in D.C. They fell in love and had Emily and they are still married, but have a long distance relationship which works for both of them. And the rest you'll find out in the story!

AN: Hey guys im changing the time line a little. Three years after Kelly and Shannon passed he met Elizabeth, and they had Emily, He's been working at NCIS at NCIS for over 25 years… Sorry I know the whole time thing is messed up…

_Italics is Russian (which in my story Emily and Gibbs know) _

**CHAPTER 11: The Story**

**Washington D.C.—NCIS: Autopsy **** 3:45 pm**

"You're his WHAT!" Abby yelled

"Daughter Abbs, she's my daughter" Gibbs said calmly.

"But—she looks nothing like you!" Tony said

"Neither did Kelly." Gibbs said

The NCIS team froze; he never talked about his dead child.

"So what's the story here?" Hotch asked wanting to get to the point.

"Dad?" Emily asked. Gibbs sighed.

"I was married once before to Shannon, and we had a daughter named Kelly, they were murdered. Three years after they died I met Liz, or as you guys know her as Ambassador Prentiss. We fell in love and got married, and then we had Emily...I started working at NIS ever since Shan and Kelly's death. Three years after I started I met Elizabeth, we got married and had Emily." Gibbs said smiling as he looked at his daughter, he was happy that he was finally able to share this with his NCIS family, but at the same time worried for her safety.

"Anyway, when she was born only Liz signed the birth certificate because I had a lot of enemies working at NCIS and even though Liz did too being an ambassador we decided it was best for Emily to stay with her mom because we thought Emily would need her mother…how wrong we were" Gibbs said chuckling thinking about the tense relationship his daughter had with her mother. The BAU team laughed also thinking about their relationship.

"Hey it slightly better now" Emily said defensively.

"Right, now you guys talk once a month" Gibbs said teasing his daughter. Emily stuck her tongue out at him.

"Emily Rose Prentiss Gibbs" Gibbs scolded "How many times have I told you…"

"To not stick my tongue out unless I wanted it to be pinched? About a million" Emily finished smiling.

The team looked on at their relationship smiling, as mad as they were that they kept it from them, they were very intrigued and happy at the relationship the two shared.

"Anyways" Emily continued. "We lived together as a family in secret for five years before mom had to get a job in the Middle East. Then in Russia and other places, but no matter what I always got to come home and visit anytime I wanted to."

"You let your daughter go to be on the other side of the world?" Ziva asked skeptically

Gibbs looked guilty and was about to speak when Emily beat him to it.

"MY FATHER… wanted to keep me safe, and if that meant that we had phone-calls every night and I fell asleep to him reading me a bedtime story over the phone then so be it. He is the greatest father I could have ever asked for. We saw each other every school break I had, along with him flying to where ever mom and I were for a long weekend. It wasn't a normal life growing up, but it was the best way to keep me safe. So if anyone has any doubts or wonders how he could let me be on the other side of the world, you can leave. Because you have no idea how strong our relationship is." Emily said glaring at each person in the room. No one spoke.

"Were you allowed to go out when you were together? I mean if no one was supposed to know…" Reid asked tentatively.

"No, not really, but we had fun anyways." Emily said smiling "Well most of the time" Emily said her smile faltering slightly thinking about when she was fourteen.

"Anyways the Unsub is after me." Emily said brushing old memories aside.

"How do you know?" Reid asked

"The paper, it smells like Roses, and that's my middle name. And…one of the clues is taking her again, and when I was fourteen..." Emily started but then she started to tremble and stopped. Gibbs wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into a hug. After a minute, they separated slightly, but Gibbs still had one of his arms around her.

"When Emily was fourteen Liz was home for the summer and went to the Zoo. We were confident no one would know who we were there. But we were wrong. We were over by the elephant exhibit. I was talking to Emily about how Elephants protected their young by stomping their feet on the ground, when I heard Liz gasp. She had a gun to her head and then someone came up behind me and knocked me out. It took me hours to wake up, and when I did Liz had told me that they had taken Emily. We had no idea who it was, and there hadn't been a ransom call yet. We couldn't tell anyone what was going on because no one could know that Emily was my daughter. Liz went in to the police office and gave an official report, and I had to go back to work and act like everything was fine, while my daughter was missing. I searched constantly looking for clues that would tell me who they were."

"What did they want?" Garcia asked

"They wanted me to tell them everything I knew about Matthew Benton" Emily said. The BAU team looked up recognizing the name.

"The guy who died because of the exorcisms?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah." Emily said flatly.

"Why did they want to know everything about Matthew?" Rossi asked

"His parents were rich at the time, and ambassadors kid also, they wanted to learn his schedule so they could kidnap him and use him so they could take control of Libya which was where his parents were stationed at the time. They told me I would be let go as soon as I told them what they wanted to know"

"What happened?" asked Ziva

"I refused to tell them anything" Emily said

"Emily will go to the ends of the world to protect someone she loves" Gibbs said

"Just like you" Emily said looking up at her dad.

Gibbs kissed her on the temple.

"We searched long and hard for her, and finally two months later we found her. I know two months was a long time, but they had left no trail on how to find her. All we had was where she was taken." Said Gibbs. He looked at his daughter and felt so ashamed that he couldn't have found her sooner, saved her from some of the pain.

"It's okay dad, I know you did everything you could to find me."

"Not everything I could have just told the truth that you were my daughter, it could have sped up the investigation"

"Could have, but you don't know that for sure, mom was all over them about it, besides the government wants to hurry and find ambassadors kids, otherwise it looks bad." Emily said before looking back at her team who had mixed expressions of pity, curiosity and worry.

"Anyways after they found me we stayed together as a family for a year while I recuperated and then when I was fifteen, mom took me to Israel deciding the states weren't a safe place for me to be. But I ended up graduating at Garfield High School and then went to Yale. I saw dad a lot then, and we were discreet for the most part" Emily said

"Apparently not well enough if someone knows you're my daughter" Gibbs said.

"We knew it had to happen eventually though right?"

"Yeah I just was hoping it would be under different circumstances"

"Wait so all of the stories about you being really into red-heads and been married several times?" Tony asked.

"Rule Number 3 Dinozzo" Gibbs said smirking

"Right"

"I'm sorry all of these rules are confusing" Rossi said

"Rule Number 3 is Don't believe what you're told always double check." Emily and Tony said at the same time

"So does she know all of the rules?" Tony asked looking at Emily

"Every single one" said Gibbs head-slapping him

"OW! What was that for?"

"Flirting with my daughter" Gibbs said

"Right Sorry boss"

Emily reached over and head-slapped him.

"Hey!" he said looking angrily at Emily

"Rule Number 6: Never apologize it's a sign of weakness" Emily stated.

"Well they may not look alike, but their personalities are certainly the same" Ducky said making everyone laugh.

Author's Note:

Hey guys sorry Im changing the timeline a tad to make it more sense. Gibbs was medium-ish young when he married Shannon (lets say sayyyyy 26). They had Kelly that year, and then when he was 34 Shannon and Kelly died, age 37 when he married Elizabeth. 37 when they had Emily. Then when Emily was 5 Emily and Elizabeth moved to the Middle East. When she was fourteen they stayed as a family for one year, and then at 15 she moved to Israel, but came back for her senior year at Garfield High School, and then went onto Yale. No one knows how old Gibbs is so let's just say he's mid 68 which puts Emily at 31 ish. I know it's not accurate to the real TV show but hey it's a Fan Fic. SO if you don't like it im sorry, but that's the way the story's going to be.

Anyways I hope you liked it and please review and let me know!


	12. Chapter 12: Games

Title: Secrets

Summary: After Emily comes back from the dead, the director of NCIS Leon Vance, calls JJ and asks if they can help on a case not knowing that there was a connection between one of his agents and a member from the BAU,.

Background: Gibbs was married to Shannon, and they had a daughter Kelly. Three years after they died Gibbs met Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss who was currently working in D.C. They fell in love and had Emily and they are still married, but have a long distance relationship which works for both of them. And the rest you'll find out in the story!

_Italics is Russian (which in my story Emily and Gibbs know) _

Underline is ASL

**CHAPTER 12: Games**

**Washington D.C.—NCIS: Bullpen **** 4:27 pm**

"Okay so we now know that some one is after Emily, but why?" Reid asked

"To hurt me" said Gibbs

"Is there any connection to the people who kidnapped you when you were younger?" Dave asked

"No, everyone was killed." Emily said

Everyone stared at Gibbs.

"What" he said sharply.

"Nothing boss" Tony said thinking as he often did that he never wanted to be on Gibbs' bad side.

"Okay well who would know that you're related?" Tony asked breaking the slightly awkward silence

"Mom's head of security." Emily said thinking aloud

"Really would he do something like this though?" JJ asked.

"He might, Karl right?" Gibbs asked looking at his daughter. She nodded.

"Dad, you need to call her, bring her in."

"Fine, but be civil to your mother" he said

"Aren't I always?" Emily asked smiling

Gibbs left to go call his wife. Emily also left the opposite direction.

"Wow can you believe all those rumors are lies?" Tony asked turning to his team members.

"I know why they didn't tell us, but at the same time I wish I knew, I have known Jethro for a long time and I thought we were done with secrets after we found out about Shannon and Kelly. And now he has another daughter, who is grown up and also working in law enforcement." Ducky said

"What do you guys think?" McGee asked looking at the BAU

"Emily doesn't talk about her personal life. We knew her mother was distant, but we never heard anything about a father. She never talked about him and we never asked." Garcia said sadly.

"We should have, I know so much about everyone on my team except for Emily. I remember when she died and I realized I really didn't know that much about her than what I could read off of her file" JJ said sadly

"I just hope that this is the last of her secrets" Reid said looking at the board.

"Where'd Emily go?" Gibbs asked strolling back into the bullpen.

"Uhhhh I think she went to go get some air" said JJ. Gibbs nodded.

"What are you guys doing standing around! Get to work, find Karl Marx, he is Liz's head of security." Gibbs barked.

The NCIS team scrambled to their desks and began furiously typing. The BAU members all looked at each other wondering what they should do.

"Uhhh know that we know who the Unsub might be and your history with Emily we're going to back through the history and create a profile. Have Prentiss join us when she gets back" Hotch said before moving to their conference room.

"I'll be back" Gibbs muttered and headed towards the elevator.

"Where you going boss?" Tony asked

"To find Emily" Gibbs said as the doors shut.

**Washington D.C.—NCIS: Target Shooting Range**** 4:27 pm**

Emily held her gun steady and fired off four shots in rapid fire, each shot landing right in the 10 point ring in a neat little circle. She set her gun on the little table and removed her ear plugs.

"You can come in you know" Emily said before turning around to see her dad watching her from the doorway.

"How you doing?"

"I'm alright, I just wish this wasn't happening"

"Yeah I know what you mean, I'm sorry you're going through this, I thought I had protected you well enough but I guess not."

"Hey, you did everything you could, but it's hard to keep me secret forever right?" Emily said soothingly, knowing that her dad still blamed himself for his first wife and daughter's death.

"You know you get your aim from me" Gibbs said nodding to the paper shooting target.

"Oh really?" Emily asked smiling

"Yeah and knowing I was behind you"

"Actually that was mostly CIA and Interpol training"

"I'd like to think it was the genes I passed on to you" Gibbs said smirking.

"Wanna go a round?" Gibbs asked looking at the targets.

"Whoever wins gets to tell the teams a funny story about the other" Emily said

Gibbs paused, for a minute worried that his daughter may actually beat him but then nodded and moved over to the station next to hers. Emily switched out the papers in her lane and then reloaded her gun.

"Ready?" Gibbs asked

"Ready!" Emily said and then fired 5 shots at the target.

Before they could pull up their papers however Gibbs' phone went off.

"Gibbs"

"Gibbs did you find Emily?" Tony asked

"Yeah I'm with her right now"

"Oh okay good" Tony said and paused

"You called because?" Gibbs asked impatiently

"Oh right, there's another body"

"Okay we'll be right up" Gibbs said hanging up. He looked at his daughter

"Let me guess, another body?"

"Yupp" Gibbs nodded.

"When's this going to end? I'm tired of playing games, I thought I was finished with all the games when things ended with Doyle."

"I don't know Em, I don't know." Gibbs said before reloading his gun and pulling the lever on his target. Emily turned back to her station and did the same thing. They both chuckled at their scores and then made their way out of the range and up to the bullpen where their teams were waiting for them.

Author's Note:

Heyy thanks so much for reading and the reviews and everything you guys are awesome! I'm thinking this story is going to be about a 20 chapter story. Im sorry if you wanted it longer. But I may write a sequel or something after im done with this one. PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!


	13. Chapter 13: Where'd you learn to drive?

Title: Secrets

Summary: After Emily comes back from the dead, the director of NCIS Leon Vance, calls JJ and asks if they can help on a case not knowing that there was a connection between one of his agents and a member from the BAU,.

Background: Gibbs was married to Shannon, and they had a daughter Kelly. Three years after they died Gibbs met Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss who was currently working in D.C. They fell in love and had Emily and they are still married, but have a long distance relationship which works for both of them. And the rest you'll find out in the story!

_Italics is Russian (which in my story Emily and Gibbs know) _

Underline is ASL

**CHAPTER 13: Where'd you learn to drive?**

**Washington D.C.— Along a highway **** 5:30 pm**

"Ducky who is this?"

"A Lt. Jordan Summit, I found her dog tags"

"Are there any messages on the body?" Reid asked looking over the body.

"I haven't found any yet." Ducky said. Gibbs swore. He looked around the scene and his eyes found his daughter who was talking to a witness with Derek.

"You know Jethro, I would have loved to know her when she was young"

"Aww hell don't give me a bad time Duck, I was protecting my family"

"I know…what was she like?"

Hotch, Rossi and Reid all looked up waiting to see if Gibbs was going to answer, all interested in what Emily was like as a child.

"She looked like her mom but had my attitude, which she still does now. She was sarcastic, yet full of life, she loved dancing around the house. She helped me make two boats. Spending all of that time inside in the summer made her antsy so one day she suggested we make a boat."

"So that's why you started making boats"

"Yupp" Gibbs said looking at his daughter again.

"How many boats have you made?"

"A lot, the only one still standing is The Rose" Gibbs said

"Which is Emily's boat am I right?" Rossi asked. Gibbs nodded.

"Well Jethro I see a lot of you in that young woman" Ducky said. "Her annoyed tone when talking to authority, her sarcasm, the need to get the job done, the protectiveness she has towards her team". Gibbs smiled as he listened to Ducky talk about his daughter and the likeness between her and him.

"Duck do we have a note?"

"Not yet patience Jethro" Ducky said

"He doesn't have a lot Ducky, you've known him for a while you should know that" Emily said smirking as she walked up with Derek, Ziva, McGee and Tony.

"Ah yes my dear but it is something he needs to learn" Ducky said mildly.

"What'd you find out?" Gibbs asked looking at her.

"The man who found him is pretty shaken, he found her at 5:00 with his girlfriend, who were taking a stroll in the park with their dog."

"Anything useful?" Gibbs asked

"Unfortunately not"

"Tony, Ziva you see anything?"

They both shook their heads, Gibbs sighed

"Tony, Ziver stake out Karl's house I want to know when and if he comes back. McGee I want you tracing his phone and financials see if anything changes. The rest of you, we need to figure out his plan to get Emily. Duck, let's get the body back."

**Washington D.C.— Driving Back to the Navy Yard **** 6:15 pm**

(AN: Emily, Derek, JJ, Reid are in this car; Ducky, Palmer and Gibbs are taking the body in another car, and Hotch, Rossi and McGee are in the other car)

"What are you thinking?" asked Derek, He was looking worriedly at his partner who was currently driving the car back to NCIS. Emily sighed

"I don't know. I can't think of a reason why Karl would want to hurt me, my dad, or my mom. He was always really nice to me, made sure I had my favorite bodyguards. He got me a gift every year for my birthday. I just don't see why he'd want to hurt me"

"Maybe he was jealous of you're life?" Reid asked from the backseat.

"That wouldn't make sense though he was paid well enough, and his family was well enough off that he didn't have to be a security guard, body guard whatever you want to call it. He chose to."

"Do you know why?"

"He said that he always wanted to feel like he did something important, and he said that this was the way he knew how to make him feel like he was doing that."

"Hopefully we'll have more answers when your mom gets here, when is she supposed to arrive anyways?"

"My mother had to go to Ireland, she is catching a flight back tomorrow morning, and she'll be here either late tomorrow night, or the day after that"

"So Emily" JJ asked tentatively.

"yeah?"

"How come you never told us about your family?"

"Well you couldn't really. I mean my dad's identity had to be kept a secret for everyone's protection and my mom and I never got along. Other than that there isn't much to tell"

"Yeah but tell us about them" JJ pressed

"Why?"

"Because ever since we had to fake your death I feel like we never really knew you that well. Sure we know you like books and you think the magic ingredient is Splenda but other than that we don't know that much about you or your personal life" said JJ

"Okay…umm well you heard a lot when Dad and I were telling you the story that he's my dad. I have a grandpa Jack who lives in Stillwater Pennsylvania, a small town, that's where dad grew up. I don't know what to tell you" Emily said sighing. She didn't like sharing her personal life to other people, it wasn't that she didn't trust them it was that she had so much bad history that they didn't know about and she didn't want them to feel bad for her.

"That's understandable." Said JJ feeling very sympathetic for her friend.

Reid was about to agree with her when he saw a flash of sun out of his window.

"DUCK!" yelled Reid, everyone ducked, Emily ducking slightly while still keeping on the road. A bullet flew into the car shattering the passenger window and embedding itself into the driver's seat.

"Is everyone okay?!" JJ yelled while she was covering her neck in the back seat.

"Good!" yelled Morgan and Reid at the same time

"Emily?" JJ yelled.

"Yeah I'm good!" yelled Emily, distracted because she was trying to find a safe place to pull over and hide out.

"JJ call my dad let him now what happened I'm gonna drive us to cover" Emily yelled and stepped on the gas pedal shooting the car forward as she swerved off the main road and onto one of the back roads.

"HELLO!" JJ yelled into the phone.

"_Whose this?" Gibbs asked_

"It's JJ someone shot at us, we're all okay Emily's taking us through some back roads" JJ yelled into the phone

"_Let me talk to her!" _

"Em! He wants to talk to you!" JJ yelled cursing as the car flew over a bump in the road.

"No!" yelled Emily "Tell him I'll meet him back at the navy yard"

"uhhh she says she'll" JJ yelled and then dropped the phone when another bullet hit the car windows.

"JJ!" Gibbs yelled, there was no answer except for a fire fight, then a loud screech from the tires and then the line was closed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
AN: Sooo, I hope that chapter was okay, I don't know if I like it… but anyways review please! By the way we reached over 100 reviews thanks so much! keep up with the reviewing!


	14. Chapter 14: Thank You

Title: Secrets

Summary: After Emily comes back from the dead, the director of NCIS Leon Vance, calls JJ and asks if they can help on a case not knowing that there was a connection between one of his agents and a member from the BAU,.

Background: Gibbs was married to Shannon, and they had a daughter Kelly. Three years after they died Gibbs met Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss who was currently working in D.C. They fell in love and had Emily and they are still married, but have a long distance relationship which works for both of them. And the rest you'll find out in the story!

_Italics is Russian (which in my story Emily and Gibbs know) _

Underline is ASL

**CHAPTER 14: Thank You**

**Washington D.C.— NCIS Bullpen **** 6:35 pm**

Ducky looked over at his friend worried, for the past ten minutes he had been pacing back and forth. Tony and Ziva were sitting with Abby and McGee over by their desk staring at their boss waiting for Emily, Reid, Morgan and JJ to return. They too had noticed something odd about the relationship between their boss and Emily, but decided, like they did with all of his other women, to ignore it. Just then they heard the doors open.

"Guys we need help!" JJ yelled rushing out of the elevator, Reid following her.

"What happened?"

"Emily got shot" Reid said rushing over to stand by JJ.

"DUCKY!" Gibbs yelled. Ducky ran over to the elevator along with the two teams (BAU AND NCIS)

"Oh my sweet black haired raven what happened to you?" Garcia asked looking at Emily who was holding her hand against her side, blood rushing out of it, Morgan standing next to her for support.

"Oh my goodness, my dear you need to be at the hospital!" said Ducky

"NO! Just patch me up downstairs!" Emily said desperately.

"Do it duck" Gibbs said while he was helping Emily sit down in the elevator.

Morgan quickly exited the elevator, and the two teams watched as Gibbs, Emily and Ducky.

"Stairs" Tony said and the two teams rushed over to the stair case.

**Washington D.C.— Autopsy **** 6:40 pm**

"What happened?"

"I was just driving and then someone started taking shots at us"

"How bad is it duck?" Gibbs asked anxiously.

"I need to remove the bullet, are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?"

"No I'll be fine just do it here" Emily said praying to all of the gods she knew that she wouldn't have to go to the hospital.

"Do it Duck, she got her dad's hate of hospitals."

"Oh alright, okay then dear, I need you to lay back, Gibbs why don't you grasp her hand, and ummm I need someone else to hold her shoulder back please." Ducky said looking around at the two teams who had appeared moments earlier.

Morgan walked over quickly, grasping her hand for a minute before bracing her shoulder against the cold autopsy table. Emily winced.

"Sorry" Morgan apologized.

"it's okay. Let's just get this over with"

Gibbs notice the crowd that had gathered in the autopsy.

"HEY!"

Startled the two teams looked at him.

"Don't you have work to do?"

"ON IT BOSS!" Tony yelled and then he, Ziva, McGee and Abby fled out of Autopsy, the BAU only moments behind them, except for Rossi who walked over to stand near her head.

"Okay I'm sorry dear but this is going to hurt" Ducky said who had walked over holding a pair of tweezers and hovered them above her wound. Emily grit her teeth and nodded internally telling herself not to show any signs of weakness.

Emily grabbed her dad's hand tightly as she felt the tweezers go into the sensitive skin of her arm. She stifled back a painful groan as she felt ducky carefully take the bullet out of her arm. She was squeezing her dad's hand so badly that she was wondering if he would have to have it looked at to make sure she didn't break it. Groaning in pain she sat up after Ducky moved away grabbing a big bandage sterile strip and a sling.

"No sling" Emily said flatly. Her shoulder was in pain, and all she wanted to do was pop a couple of Advil and then sleep off the worst of the pain.

"Emily…." Derek said exasperated.

"I don't want it, it will only slow me down, besides all I want to do right now is sleep."

"Well you can my dear but I really do think you need a sling to let it heal."

Emily felt her hand being squeezed and she looked up at her dad's bright blue eyes. He gave her the 'look' and she sighed in resignation.

"Okay fine" Emily said. "But I'm only wearing it because if I didn't my dad would try and force me to wear it in some way"

Gibbs chuckled before giving her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"here" he said handing her two small pills. Emily's eyes widened slightly wondering where he got it from before laughing and then dry swallowed the two pills.

"Take her to Abby and let her sleep, I'll be upstairs figuring out who this bastard is when you wake." He said before leaving.

"Is he always like that?" Derek asked.

"He doesn't like to show weakness as much as I do. He trusts me and he knows that I am fine and he knows what I've been through. He knows that if I was hurting I would tell him and since I haven't he knew it would be okay to leave me here with you guys. You should be happy you know. It means he trusts you enough to let you take care of me and make sure I make it to Abby's lab."

"I feel so relieved" Derek said sarcastically.

"All done dear" Ducky said. Emily looked down at her arm surprised, she hadn't even noticed him working on her arm while she talked to her dad and Derek.

"Derek you should head upstairs, Rossi can take me to Abby's" Emily said hinting for a private word with Rossi.

Derek got the hint and nodded. Rossi held out his hand and helped Emily down off of the table. She linked her good arm in his and the pair made their way out of Autopsy, pausing for a moment to thank Ducky. When they were finally alone Emily turned to look at Rossi.

'I'm sorry I didn't tell you"

"I thought saying sorry was a sign of weakness, according to your dad"

"It is. But I still feel like it needed to be said. You helped me through a lot with Mathew. Honestly it was so hard because I couldn't talk to my real father about it because he was working on a case and we were busy working on this case. And I know I never really thanked you for helping me, and trusting me through the entire case"

"It's what friends do right?"

"yeah," Emily said. "You know Dave, I just want to say thank you. You're like that fatherly figure in the BAU family, you always saying something wise and giving us advice, and I know we don't appreciate you enough."

"wow Emily Prentiss going all sappy I never thought I'd see the day"

"OH shut up, it's the pills" Emily said laughing. "But in all seriousness I want to thank you for having my back. I told my dad about you the other night, and how much of a help you have been to me and I know he appreciates that you're their for me when he can't be"

"Anytime Kiddo. Now let's go see Abby huh?"

* * *

Author's Note:

Thanks so much for all the reviews, i hope you liked the chapter. and please review!


	15. Chapter 15: Here I Come

Title: Secrets

Summary: After Emily comes back from the dead, the director of NCIS Leon Vance, calls JJ and asks if they can help on a case not knowing that there was a connection between one of his agents and a member from the BAU,.

Background: Gibbs was married to Shannon, and they had a daughter Kelly. Three years after they died Gibbs met Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss who was currently working in D.C. They fell in love and had Emily and they are still married, but have a long distance relationship which works for both of them. And the rest you'll find out in the story!

_Italics is Russian (which in my story Emily and Gibbs know) _

Underline is ASL

**CHAPTER 15: Here I Come**

**Washington D.C.— NCIS Bullpen **** 8:30 am**

It was two AM when everyone had decided it would be safer to stay at NCIS for the night instead of going home and went to set up sleeping areas. Tony, and Ziva had both fallen asleep reclined in their office chairs. McGee and Abby had fallen asleep together behind McGee's desk, and the BAU members had borrowed blankets and air mattress from Abby's lab and had spread out in the conference room. Emily was still fast asleep downstairs the pills taking effect and Gibbs, was of course busy going through every piece of evidence in the cases trying to find out where Karl could be hiding.

He looked up smiling at his team who were all resting peacefully. He looked at his watch and sighed, he made his way down to Abby's lab to check on Emily. His face softened as he looked in and saw his daughter curled up on the air mattress fast asleep. She was mumbling indiscernibly. He moved in quietly so he wouldn't disturb her, and tucked the blanket around her smirking when he realized she no longer had the cast on and it was just the bandage. He then left the room as silently as he came in leaving her to sleep and instead went upstairs deciding that his team had slept in long enough.

**Washington D.C.— Navy Yard **** 9:00 am**

Karl laughed to himself realizing just how stupid Gibbs could be. His so called famous gut wasn't helping him now. He had already set his trap. Now, he just had to wait for the right time to strike. He would show them what it was like losing everything they had. He would show them what his life was like. Living day after day following every stupid order, keeping every damn secret. Nope now they would get what was coming to them. Emily. Beautiful Emily. He really did regret what was going to happen to her. She was such a pretty thing. But no, she rejected him, she ignored him. He heard her when she was with her friends, calling him the stupid overprotective body guard. He knew she probably said it to make herself look cool. Well she wouldn't look so cool after today. No, everything ended today. And they would finally realize why they had this coming to them. They would know why he was getting his revenge. Ready or not Gibbs… he thought as he opened the door that lead into the building.

**Washington D.C.— NCIS Bullpen **** 9:25 am**

"Okay well Liz is on her way over here" Said Gibbs hanging up his phone and looking at the still sleepy-eyed teams.

"Where's Emily?" Abby asked.

Gibbs couldn't help but smile as he looked at her. Abby was wearing her cotton skull pajama bottoms and matching top. Her pigtails were in a mess after sleeping and her face was clear of make up.

"She's downstairs, she'll be up soon though, the pills made her pretty sleepy, plus she is recovering from a bullet wound."

"So where are we on finding him?" Gibbs asked

"I put a trace on his phone so if he turns it back on we can find it" Garcia said.

"Also I have all of his credit cards and debit cards frozen, but we'll know when he tries to use it."

"Good that's a start" Gibbs said He was about to say something else when his phone rang.

"Gibbs" he said.

"Papa" Emily said calmly.

"Yeah, is something wrong"

"Can you come down to Abby's lab please?"

"Sure Em I'll be right down" Gibbs said hanging up. He looked at the receiver confused.

"What's wrong Gibbs?" Hotch asked

"She called me papa. She's never called me that, come on I think something's wrong" Gibbs said heading to the elevator. The teams chased after him, the BAU taking the stairs and Tony, McGee and Ziva following him into the elevator.

They swept the rooms quietly making it to the lab.

"Emily?" Gibbs asked walking into the lab, gun raised. There in the center of the room was his daughter, a bomb strapped to her chest that was slowly clicking down to zero.

"Oh my god Emily" Gibbs said walking quickly towards her.

"It was Karl Daddy, he had me call you and then he left, im pretty sure he's still on this floor though"

"we'll get him don't worry" Gibbs said trying to soothe her.

"Daddy, I can't get this off, not by myself."

"Okay okay, hold on. Dinozzo" Gibbs barked.

"On it!" Tony yelled and left with the BAU team, minus Morgan to go find Karl.

"Morgan, Ziva, Dad you need to get out of here." Emily said

"You just said you couldn't get out of it!" Morgan said

"I don't know if I can, but you guys need to get out of here"

"I'm not leaving you" said Gibbs.

"Ziva can you?" Gibbs asked looking at the EX Mossad agent.

"I'll try." Said Ziva stepping forward. But as she did Emily backed up.

"No, get everyone out of here, I'm going to shimmy my way out of it" said Emily.

"Emily you can't do that it won't work" Gibbs said desperate for a way out of this scenario.

"Yes I can dad, I've done it before, I used to disable bombs in Interpol I can do it, but you need to get everyone out of the building, just in case"

"Ziva go evacuate the building" Gibbs said. Ziva turned on her heel and flipped the evacuation switch. Just then Gibbs' phone rang.

"Yeah Gibbs" he answered

"We got him boss, he pulled a gun on us, he's injured but alive. We'll take him out and get him fixed up so we can interrogate him,"

"Leave Dinozzo get everyone out NO ONE interviews him but me" Gibbs ordered. "I'm staying with Emily to help her get the vest off Fill the BAU team in, once their to safety." He said and then hung up.

"They got him" said Gibbs

"Good, and my team?" Emily asked worried

"They're all fine"

"Morgan take my dad, you guys need to get out of here."

"No Emily, I let you go once I'm not doing that again" he said referring to the time with Doyle.

"You have to, please what about your family?" Emily asked begging

Emily looked around realizing she had no other choice, she quickly backed into Abby's gun room and locked the door before her dad or Morgan could get in.

"Emily Rose open this door!" Gibbs shouted from the outside. Emily shook her head, she knew the room would mostly hold the bomb if it were to blow up, and they wouldn't get injured as badly.

"Leave Dad please, do it for me" Emily signed

"No"

"Please" 

"I'm not leaving"

"Jethro?" a voice behind him asked. Gibbs spun around and swore under his breath.

Authors Note:

I hope you like it and please review I'd like your input, or if you have questions or ideas or… yeah let me know


	16. Chapter 16: BOOM!

Title: Secrets

Summary: After Emily comes back from the dead, the director of NCIS Leon Vance, calls JJ and asks if they can help on a case not knowing that there was a connection between one of his agents and a member from the BAU,.

Background: Gibbs was married to Shannon, and they had a daughter Kelly. Three years after they died Gibbs met Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss who was currently working in D.C. They fell in love and had Emily and they are still married, but have a long distance relationship which works for both of them. And the rest you'll find out in the story!

_Italics is Russian (which in my story Emily and Gibbs know) _

Underline is ASL

**CHAPTER 16: BOOM**

**Washington D.C.—NCIS: Abby's Lab**** 9:40 am**

"Liz what are you doing down here?" Gibbs asked looking at his wife.

"I-I came looking for you"

"Didn't you hear the evacuation order?" Gibbs asked annoyed

"Didn't you" she shot back.

"Come on Liz, this is serious you need to go."

"What about you? What about him?" Liz asked pointing to Morgan, she didn't see Emily, who had hidden out of sight from her mother when she noticed her arrive.

"We—well" Gibbs started looking at the armory, but noticed Emily was no longer in sight.

"Don't we all need to go?" Ambassador Prentiss asked looking confused.

"Morgan take Liz outside" Gibbs said. Morgan was about to argue when he got a text.

**Please take my mom and go, my dad needs to stay to help me get this bomb off- Emily**

"Okay…come on let's go hurry" Morgan said deciding to trust Emily and he grabbed Ambassador Prentiss by the arm.

"Tell me what's going on!" she protested.

"Please just come with me and I'll explain everything" Morgan said.

Against all of his judgment telling him to stay, he knew that Emily was just as stubborn as he was and they were wasting precious time for her to try and get the bomb off. He would do what she asked, and just prayed that she and Gibbs would make it out of there alive.

**Washington D.C.—Outside NCIS Building**** 9:45 am**

"Where's Emily and Gibbs?" Reid asked seeing Ambassador Prentiss and Morgan running from the building.

"Still inside, Gibbs is helping her. they're trying to take the bomb off of her" Morgan said

"She's in there! Why didn't you tell me!" Ambassador Prentiss yelled at Morgan

"She's going to be fine" Rossi said looking at her.

"FINE! What do you mean by trying to take the bomb off her?"

"Karl Marx, your ex- head of security has a vendetta against your family for some reason"

"SO SHE HAS A BOMB STUCK TO HER?" she yelled.

"Calm down Ambassador, please, she's going to be fine" Rossi said.

"How can you say that?" she asked, "Jethro and I just got her back and now you're saying she's going to be fine, while she has a bomb stuck to her?"

Ducky was about to answer when he saw two familiar figures running towards them.

BOOM! Abby's lab blew up causing Emily and Gibbs to fly in the air and then fall to the ground. Gibbs shielding Emily as they fell. All of the agents hit the deck when they heard the bomb go off.

"Emily!" Gibbs yelled looking at his daughter lying on the ground motionless next to him.

"Come on Em, wake up honey" Gibbs said feeling her neck for a pulse, it was there. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Is she okay?" The two teams asked running over to Gibbs and Emily.

"She's fine, her ears may be ringing though" Gibbs said watching his daughter stir in his lap.

Emily moaned.

"Hey how you feeling?" Gibbs asked looking down at her

"Like I just got blown up" Emily said looking annoyed

Gibbs laughed and kissed his daughter on the temple before standing up.

"Come on let's go get you checked out by Duck" he said

Before they could do that however, Elizabeth ran over to her daughter and hugged her.

"Oh Emily, I'm so glad you're alright. I know that we don't see eye to eye, and that our relationship isn't as strong but I was so worried" she said

"I'm fine mom" Emily said brushing it off like it was no big deal.

"You just got blown up you are not fine" Derek said pulling her away from her mom, and into a long hug.

The fire apartment soon arrived and they left leaving the others to work on the scene.

**Washington D.C.—Bethesda Hospital**** 11:00 am**

"Is this really necessary?" Emily asked as she walked into the Emergency room surrounded by the two teams.

"Yes" they all chorused.

"Come on, I know you hate hospitals, but do it for me huh? After we can go see what Mr. Marx has to say"

Emily nodded and they made their way over to the desk.

"Hi how can I help you?" asked the nurse.

"Hi, ummm I'm Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss, and well—you see—"

"She needs to get checked out, she was shot yesterday, the bullets out now, and then she was just caught up in the middle of a bomb" said Garcia

"Okay well come with me please" she said. Emily sighed and after one last pleading glance went with the doctor.

**Washington D.C.—Bethesda Hospital**** 12:40 pm**

"What is taking so long" Garcia moaned, they had been sitting there waiting for an hour for Emily to come back.

"Wait here she comes" Reid said and sure enough Emily was walking down the hallway, her shoulder had been bandaged and she had a band aid on her forehead.

"So what's the deal?" Gibbs asked standing up.

"Just some bumps and bruises, I had to get stitches on my forehead, and they fixed up my shoulder but other than that we're good." Emily said.

"Orrr not so good, guys we have a problem" said Morgan walking over to them.

"Well, what now?" Tony asked.

"You go home, take the day off. Come back in tomorrow zero-eight-hundred" Gibbs ordered.

"What about interrogating him Boss?" McGee asked confused.

"Put him in an interrogation room and leave him. We'll handle him tomorrow. It will give him a good long while to think about what he's done." Gibbs said smirking

McGee nodded a slight smile forming at the corners of his lips.

"Come on" Gibbs said taking his wife's hand and wrapping his free arm around his daughter as they left the hospital together as a family.

Authors Note:

So yeah, that's it for that chapter. I know kinda corny. Anyways I hope you liked it. Please review it will mean a lot to me thanks!


	17. Chapter 17: The Past

Title: Secrets

Summary: After Emily comes back from the dead, the director of NCIS Leon Vance, calls JJ and asks if they can help on a case not knowing that there was a connection between one of his agents and a member from the BAU,.

Background: Gibbs was married to Shannon, and they had a daughter Kelly. Three years after they died Gibbs met Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss who was currently working in D.C. They fell in love and had Emily and they are still married, but have a long distance relationship which works for both of them. And the rest you'll find out in the story!

_Italics is Russian (which in my story Emily and Gibbs know) _

Underline is ASL

**CHAPTER 17: The Past**

**Washington D.C.—Gibbs House ****à**** 5:30 pm**

"So what are we telling everyone about us now?" asked Elizabeth Prentiss sharply. She was frustrated, first she was told her daughter was dead, then, that she was in fact alive, only to find out her past head of security was trying to kill her daughter, for real this time.

"Our two teams know about us that's not everyone mom" Emily said rolling her eyes.

"Well still, are we keeping it a secret still or no?"

"We aren't going to flash it to the world Liz" said Gibbs

"So what are we going to do?"

"Mom, Dad could still be in danger with the cases that I work on or past people I have encountered, the only thing that has changed is that the team knows now."

"Okay, now I have a question for you Emily"

"what?" Emily said sighing guessing what it would be about

"Why the hell didn't you tell us about Doyle?"

"You never care mom! You're always busy with your ambassador stuff, and it all happened so fast I couldn't tell dad either. He wouldn't have been able to do anything. Doyle was a highly classified mission I wasn't allowed to speak about it"

"No so instead you slept with him"

"You have NO right to judge me for my actions. I did it for my country." Emily yelled before getting up and walking downstairs to the basement. The living room was silent for a minute before Liz looked up at her husband.

"What I should have been easier on her?" She asked.

"Liz, There is a big difference between you, and Emily and I. You see everything in a political standpoint, and one where there is always a solution or something to hide and you get other people to clean it up. Emily and I, we work for our country by putting away horrible criminal and protecting the lives of the innocent"

"I know Jethro, I'm sorry." Liz said taking his hand.

"I know you are. And what I'm trying to explain is that Emily already feels dirty, she seduced a man for months, lived with him and got engaged to him. She did it all for her country and to protect a little boy, and then when her own mother judges her for her actions she feels even worse, even if she doesn't always show it. If you haven't realized our daughter can compartmentalize better than anyone in the world." Liz thought about what he had said for a minute.

"You're right Jethro….I missed you"

"And I you" Gibbs said wrapping his arms around his wife and praying that their daughter, and their family would be okay.

**Washington D.C.—Gibbs House: The Basement****à**** 5:40 pm**

Emily sat on a stool in the basement. She was furious with her mom. She did what she had to do in that situation. When the CIA first approached her and offered her a job working for them, and then leading into Interpol, she took it. Even though it would take her away from her family she knew it was for the best. She wasn't allowed to see her father most of the time because they were so busy and no one was supposed to know their secret. And it wasn't like she was going to spend a lot of time with her mother. She wanted to help people, and the mission was one that was going to be relatively easy for her. Or so she thought.

**~~~Flashback~~~**

"You will be going in as Lauren Reynolds, a local arms dealer. We need to find a man who goes by Valhalla. You're going to meet a man named Fahey. And hopefully he can put you deeper into the arms dealer circle. This is going to be a long undercover process are you sure you're ready for this?" Sean McCalister asked.

"Of course" Emily said no doubt about it.

"Alright then. Here's all of your documents. Now Emily, we need this information, it is vital to the security of our nation. We have to stop these inside trades, and Valhalla is at the center of it, if we can get him, than that is a big win for the United States. Understand?"

"I understand"

**~~~End of Flashback~~~**

Of course Emily knew that she would have to use whatever means necessary, and soon enough it didn't even feel like undercover work anymore. She was 'dating' Ian Doyle, who she suspected was Valhalla. And she got to play with the most adorable boy Declan. Who she later found out was Doyle's son.

Emily understood the looks that she got from people when they found out what she did. She slept with a arms dealer terrorist for information. But most of them, except for her team and her father understood that what she did was to protect her country. She wanted to make this man pay for everything that he had done against the United States. She wanted to help protect the nation and protect his little boy from becoming like his dad. When she decided to take Declan, and keep him safe she knew it was going to be hard. Thankfully she was able to do it and keep Declan from getting into the cross hairs. Most of the time. Emily corrected her mind swirling with memories from the past.

When Declan's biological mother had kidnapped him Emily thought she was going to have a heart attack. Emily really loved Declan like he was her own flesh and blood. And it killed her to think that Declan was angry with her because of Louis' death and that he was staying with Tom Kohler, not wanting to talk to her. She knew that he was grieving and she hoped that he would get over it soon. But it still her hurt her to know that her boy, that she protected and taken care of and hid from his father, now saw her as the enemy.

"Hey Em can we talk?" Gibbs asked walking down the stairs

"Yeah" said Emily, shaking her head slightly to rid the memories that were flowing to the surface.

"You know you're mom loves you right?"

"Yeah I know. It's just hard to hear her saying that you know? If I had the choice I never would have slept with Doyle."

She watched her dad grimace at the thought of his daughter doing anything sexual with a man, especially a man who was a terrorist and almost killed her.

"I was doing it to protect this nation and to stop Valhalla that was all. And then I stayed longer because of his son Declan. And as time went by I almost loved it there, away from everyone and the world. I tried to get Doyle to run from the gun running business. But he said he couldn't. And after he said that I knew he wasn't going to change and that was when I gave Interpol all they needed." Emily said.

"Go on" he said knowing that she just needed to defend herself and get it all off her chest it didn't matter to him that he had already heard the story.

"Anyways once he got arrested I went and took pictures pretending to kill Declan knowing that he wouldn't be safe forever. I couldn't let the Koreans use a little boy as a tool to get his father to talk. So I protected him, and I hid him from the world. Then when Doyle escaped 7 months ago he went looking for me, somehow hew found out I was alive. And then when I got wind he was in D.C. I met with him and he threatened my team. And when my team was getting close to the truth I left them in order to protect them and hunt Ian down on my own leaving them clues along the way, but they were so close to me I think it clouded their judgment a little. But it would for anyone" Emily said quickly defending her teams reactions.

"Anyways I went after Doyle, found him. And then we talked, I managed to stall him for a while, giving my team time to find out as much information as they could. And then when he took me to the place where Declan had supposedly died, he ended up finding out that Declan was indeed alive and then he stabbed me in the stomach with a piece of wood." Emily said her hand raising to her stomach where the scar was.

"And you know the rest" Emily finished.

"You can't protect everyone forever Em" Gibbs said finally.

"What do you mean?"

"You can't always protect your team. Trust me I know"

"What? You mean what happened with Kate, and Ziva?" Emily asked

"Yeah, and I know you want to protect them but it's not always possible"

"I know that dad, I just want to be able to protect them when I can. They are family. And Declan, that little boy, your grandson he is family. I love him, always have and always will. He was the reason I stayed with Doyle so long. He is good, and he proves that it doesn't matter who you're dad it, is only matters what you do in life."

"I know, I know he is a good kid"

"Then why are you telling me I can't protect everyone"

"Because you can't. Emily, you've almost died three times because of protecting someone. With Declan, with Karl, and with Matthew"

"Dad, I loved Matthew, he was my best friend, it was so hard to make friends moving around."

Emily said a tear falling down her face.

"I know sweetie I know" Gibbs said his voice going softer.

"When they took me, they sat me down in a chair and began to ask me questions about Matthews family. Their schedule, what school he went to. When he had sports, what time he would be alone. And I couldn't answer them I couldn't and wouldn't. Even when they started beating me I wouldn't betray my friend like that. He was the first friend I had in a long time. He was a great man and I couldn't betray him or his family like that. Two months of beatings daddy. But he was my friend he helped me through some of the hardest times in my life and he didn't have to. He could have said see you later have fun with you're awful life but he didn't and so I didn't tell them a single word." Emily said taking a couple of breaths.

Gibbs stood in front of his daughter thinking. He knew that she really wasn't that mad, and he knew that she knew that he wasn't mad at her either. But Gibbs also knew it was something his daughter had to get off of her chest. She was angry at her mother for not understanding why she was so protective of the people that she loved. Her past had just been coming to the forefront of things recently with the case and Karl Marx. And he knew that she was going to snap at some point. The past had always been a touchy subject for their family. So many things had happened, plus keeping the secret that he was her father had always been difficult on them. Lots of secret vacations and meetings just so they could see each other and they could be a family.

"How could mom be mad at me for wanting to protect people huh? How can she judge me and the things that I did to protect the people I love? It's not right Dad!" Emily said frustrated. There, the bulk of the issue. Gibbs thought

"She's not judging you, and she's not mad at you either Em"

"Well it sure feels like it!" Emily said standing up her arms crossed.

"She's just scared and worried about you"

"Why? I can take care of myself"

"Well Emily, I don't know. Maybe the fact that you just came back from being dead, and we had gotten blown up earlier?" Gibbs said smirking. Emily laughed lightly.

"Okay I can see how she is a little scared, but did she have to say it like that? I mean I honestly feel like she is just judging me all the time"

"She's not Em, don't worry so much you're mother loves you and she wants what's best for you"

"Yeah well what she thinks is best is me living in D.C. and becoming a teacher and marrying one of those guys at the fancy parties."

"Over my dead body" Gibbs mumbled. He couldn't imagine walking his daughter down the aisle to some dude in a fancy tuxedo and a whole bunch of people around. Emily laughed.

"I just wish that she could understand why I do what I do"

"She does she was just scared and she's worried about you. It scares her to think that Karl Marx worked for us at one point. She's scared she's going to lose you again. She doesn't want to lose you Em, she loves you."

"I love her too" Emily said quietly staring at the floor.

Gibbs took another step forward, he wrapped his arms around his daughter and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"You know I love you right Em?" Gibbs asked

"I know, I love you too daddy"

Author's Note:

I am so sorry I forgot to upload last night. It's been so hectic I hope you liked it. Awwww, well I hoped you liked it. I just love love love the father daughter stuff, This chapter is actually longer then most of them. Huh. Anyways I hoped you liked it please please review I love hearing your input and ideas and honestly they make me want to write more, and sometimes I get more ideas off of what you post so thank you so much and review!


	18. Chapter 18: Can't Get You Outta My Head

Title: Secrets

Summary: After Emily comes back from the dead, the director of NCIS Leon Vance, calls JJ and asks if they can help on a case not knowing that there was a connection between one of his agents and a member from the BAU,.

Background: Gibbs was married to Shannon, and they had a daughter Kelly. Three years after they died Gibbs met Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss who was currently working in D.C. They fell in love and had Emily and they are still married, but have a long distance relationship which works for both of them. And the rest you'll find out in the story!

**CHAPTER 18: Can't Get You Outta My Head**

**Washington D.C.—Gibbs House **** 9:40 pm**

Emily sat on the bottom steps watching her dad work on his boat. The fight with her mother earlier had made the house kind of tense for the rest of the night. Granted Emily forgave her mom and they had moved past it, she was glad it was evening. This had always her favorite time of day, when her mom was upstairs asleep, or working and she got to be downstairs with her dad helping him work, or in this case watching because he didn't want her to hurt her shoulder anymore.

"What's up Em?" Gibbs asked eyes still focused on his task.

"Nothing, I'm just happy, I'm glad that we all made it out okay"

"Not all of us, you did get shot"

"I know…but I've had worse" Emily said shrugging her injury off.

"That's not very comforting Em"

"But you know I hav—"

"I know you have Em, but it doesn't mean that getting injured on the job is nothing"

"It's in the job description though"

"I'm not saying that I don't like your job, because I know that you are doing what you love, because you want to help people, but I also wish you would tell us when you're hurting instead of hiding it"

"I always tell you what's wrong" Emily said before she could stop herself. Gibbs just gave her a sideways glance.

"Okayyyy most of the time" Gibbs nodded and then turned back to his boat.

"I just wish people would stop making a big deal out of it. They shouldn't feel guilty they weren't the ones shooting"

"They just want to protect you Em"

"Well I don't need their protection"

"Put yourself in their shoes though, If you're friend got injured on the job wouldn't you feel guilty? Wouldn't you wish that it was you that got hurt instead of him?"

Emily thought back to the case in Milwaukee when she told Cyrus that she was the undercover FBI agent to protect Reid.

"Yeah I would"

"Now you know where they're coming from"

"Yeahhh…Is it alright if I head out? I'll be back later tonight"

"You're an adult Em, you can do whatever you want"

"I know, but all the same"

"Yeah fine, just be careful okay?"

"Always" Emily said before climbing the stairs up out of the basement. She quickly headed to her room, grabbing her phone, gun, badge, jacket, wallet and keys before heading to the door. She quickly opened up the drivers side door thrust the key into the engine and sped off.

**Washington D.C.—Hotel **** 9:40 pm**

He couldn't stand being cooped up in the hotel room. All he wanted to do was go and check on Emily. He wanted to check on Emily so bad. He knew that she was probably fine, but it didn't help that burning in his heart. He knew that it wasn't professional, that it wasn't right but he had been in love with her since the first day they met. And when she "died" he had realized he had lost the one true person he loved and saw a future with. But now she was back, safe, alive and all he wanted to do was hold onto her tell her loved her and hoped that she loved him back.

He grabbed his phone, badge and gun and quietly made his way out or his hotel room. Grabbing a cab he quickly gave him the address of the place Emily had taken him one night after a long stake out when they were on a case in D.C.

**Washington D.C.—Diner **** 10:00 pm **

AN: The diner in this story is the one that Gibbs always went to and is shown in Episode 200 of NCIS Life Before His Eyes

"Emily? What are you doing here?" he asked opening the door to the diner to find the woman who had been on his mind the entire ride over, sitting in the far booth staring out the window.

"I could ask you the same thing"

"I couldn't sleep and so I decided to come" he explained quickly.

"You wanna sit down? I was just getting ready to order."

"Sure" he shrugged sitting down across from her

"How are you Emily?"

"I'm okay, a little sore though"

"I didn't mean physically" he said rolling his eyes slightly

"I know." She said. She was about to speak when she was interrupted by the waitress. They quickly placed their orders and then gazed into each others eyes. Neither one knowing what to say.

"I'm just confused"

"About what?"

"Why Karl wanted revenge, what did we do that would make him hate us so much".

"I don't know Em, I guess we'll find out tomorrow. Is you're Gibbs going to interview him?"

"Yeah Dad says that he and I will do it. He doesn't really want me in there, but I insisted that I be there"

"Wow I didn't think anyone could change his mind when he has it set"

"Well I'm his little girl; it's kinda hard to say no to me"

"Yeahhh I know"

"What was that?" Emily said not hearing him

"Oh nothing"

"Okayy" Emily said skeptically.

"So why come here?"

"I remembered you showing it to me when we had a case in D.C."

"Yeah, this was the one place Dad and I went to together when I was here with him in the summer. We came late at night like this, I stayed up late at night with him we worked together in the basement and then got breakfast here. It was the one place we could be together where we weren't really worried about someone telling, especially since its in the middle of no where"

"Well thank you for sharing it with me"

"Always"

"So why are you here?"

"I don't really know, I just was worried about you and I couldn't sleep so I decided to come here. I was going to call you but I didn't want to wake you up incase you were sleeping."

"You know, I was sitting down in the basement with my dad and all I could think about was I wanted to get away. I wanted to see you. I just felt bad about keeping another secret from the team, and I wanted to talk to you, because we were close before Doyle, and hopefully we'll grow even closer after this."

Just then their food arrived the two of them ate in silence, and afterwards they both got into Emily's car.

"Thanks for driving me back to the hotel"

"No problem, It's funny that we both met there though"

"Yeah, If Garcia were here she'd say it was fate"

Emily laughed imagining what her friend would say.

"Em" he said tentatively, as she pulled up to the hotel.

"Yeah?"

"I never got a chance to tell you before and I figure that life is short and that I need to tell you incase something happens in the future."

"Okayyyy you're kind of scaring me"

"Well the thing is, I love you Emily, the truth is I've loved you since we met and I just never admitted it to myself. You don't have to say anything, I just wanted you to know...okay now that I've completely embarrassed myself, I'm gonna go, I'll see you tomorrow Em"

"Wait" Emily said her mind trying to catch up with her body. She leaned over and kissed him.

"I-I love you too Derek."

Authors Note:

I am so sorry it's been so long since I reviewd. I'm really yeah heres the next chapter

Wow okay, so thank you for all of the reviews, now I'm sure some of you are going to be upset that it wasn't Hotch, but here's the thing, I wrote this story so that it's main focus is on Emily, and her relationship with her father and the teams finally finding out the truth. I made the secret of the BAU member she was talking to till the very end, so you can imagine whoever you want. Derek and Emily's relationship isn't going to be a huge thing in this story. In fact there is only going to be one, possibly two more chapters. Till this story is over. Anyways, if you want you can imagine it's Hotch, or even a completely different character. Just please no bad reviews on the fact that it wasn't Hotch, or another character besides Derek I honestly just love Derek and Emily as a couple and couldn't find it in me to write it any other way.

I hope you liked this chapter and please please review!


	19. Chapter 19: Interrogation

Title: Secrets

Summary: After Emily comes back from the dead, the director of NCIS Leon Vance, calls JJ and asks if they can help on a case not knowing that there was a connection between one of his agents and a member from the BAU,.

Background: Gibbs was married to Shannon, and they had a daughter Kelly. Three years after they died Gibbs met Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss who was currently working in D.C. They fell in love and had Emily and they are still married, but have a long distance relationship which works for both of them. And the rest you'll find out in the story!

_Italics are the people in the booth watching the interrogation. (which are: Hotch, Dave, Dinozzo and Ziva)_

Underline is the people who hacked into it and watching the interrogation downstairs on the TV.

**CHAPTER 19: Interrogation**

**Washington D.C.—NCIS Interrogation Room **** 10:00 am**

"So Karl, what do you have against my family?" Gibbs asked as he sat down in across from him, Emily sitting next to him.

Karl remained quiet, he just stared at Emily.

"_Well he is definitely fixated on Emily" Rossi said his stomach feeling uneasy. Even though he wasn't her father, he always felt like she was the daughter he never had. He loved her like she was his daughter and would do anything to protect her._

"Karl!" Gibbs said slamming his hand on the table. Still Karl didn't move.

"I can't believe he hasn't cracked under the Gibbs stare yet" Tony said in awe. Watching from the computer screen in the bullpen.

"Karl" Emily said slowly. "Why did you try and blow me and my dad up?"

"Because you deserve it" he said in a low voice.

"And what did we do to you?" Emily asked again an a calming voice.

"You all trotted around like you were better than me, that I was nothing when in fact I was the one keeping you all safe. I kept your stupid little secret. I hid your abortion from you're family and what do I get in return? You firing me!" He said standing up.

"Sit down" Gibbs said standing up his blue eyes dark and stormy.

After a minute Karl sat back down.

"SO what the best way for revenge was to kill us?" Gibbs asked.

"I wanted you to know what I felt when you fired me. It was like we were a family we saw each other everyday you let me have breakfast, lunch and dinner with you. I drove Emily everywhere, I went to plays with you guys to the zoo."

"That was you're job Karl." Gibbs said flatly.

"What is the code on their eyes Karl?" Emily asked changing the subject quickly, hoping he would mess up.

Karl just smiled.

"You'll never crack it"

"I wouldn't be to sure about that" said Emily

"Why don't you come over here honey and I'll whisper it in your ear"

Gibbs, furious crossed the room, lifted him up out of the chair by the collar and thrown him against the wall.

"YOU EVER SAY THAT TO HER AGAIN AND I SWEAR TO GOD" he yelled.

Rossi, Hotch, Tony and Ziva ran in quickly.

"Let him go Gibbs" Hotch said warningly. Gibbs let him go after another minute, handing him over to Rossi.

"SIT DOWN!" Rossi yelled.

"Dad why don't you take a break?" Emily suggested looking at her father. Gibbs looked like that was the last thing he wanted to do but nodded and strode out of the room, the rest of the team following, leaving Rossi and Emily in the room with Karl.

"Karl let me ask you again, what does the coded message mean?" said Emily

Karl hummed for a minute looking up at the ceiling.

"I don't think so!" he said happily. "How bout we play a game? Truth for Truth"

"Okay," Emily said playing along. "You first"

"Did you tell your dad about the abortion you had?" Karl asked.

Emily winced. She didn't like to think about that time in her life.

"Yes"

"How did he take it?"

"uh-uh" Emily said shaking her head. "My turn to ask a question, what does it say on their eyelids?"

"It says something that only you my dear will understand" He said smiling.

"My turn!" he sang.

"How does your mom feel about you hooking up with an Irish man for a job?"

"That is none of your business" Rossi snarled from the corner.

"Oooh Touchy Touchy. Second daddy steps in!"

"Can you believe he said that to Rossi?" JJ said looking at Reid.

"It is true though that Rossi and Emily are kind of like father daughter, not that Gibbs isn't her father, but Rossi is more of a second fatherly figure"

"SHHH!" McGee said trying to listen to Emily.

"My mother knows that I did what I had to for my country Karl." Emily said coolly.

"Rrrrright Oh Emily!" Karl said.

Just then Emily's phone beeped.

"Rossi" Emily said as she got up from the table..

"Leaving so soon?" Karl said

"We'll be back, don't you worry" said Rossi letting Emily walk out first, before shutting the door behind both her and himself.

"So what do you think Em?"

"I need to have another look at that code. It has to be something from my past"

**Washington D.C.—NCIS Bullpen **** 10:30 am**

"What do you think this code is Em?"

"I don't know dad, I never really used codes when I was younger and it doesn't look like anything familiar. Reid what do you think?"

"I don't know, It could be some weirdly distorted numerical code, so far I've been through most of the different ways and I haven't found anything though. It could also be one of your favorite books and the code somehow relates to that book."

"We need to know what this is" Hotch said.

"Ya Think?" Gibbs said hotly without thinking.

"Dad, we are all working our best here". Emily said calmly.

"You're right, what about Interpol?" Gibbs said after a minute.

"What about it?"

"Is there some sort of magic code breaker thingy on there?"

"Not really dad" Emily said holding back a smile at her dad's nonexistent knowledge of technology.

"Think Emily, Think when would you have used a code?"

"I don't—" then Emily gasped. It was so perfect the only question was how did Karl know about it.

"What is it Emily?"

"I gotta make a phone call" Emily said before walking out of the bullpen.

"Any ideas?" Hotch asked looking around at the group.

"None." Gibbs said wondering who Emily could have possibly thought of.

"Did she have a lot of friends growing up?"

"Well there was her ambassador friends and then she still had some friends when she was with me. Everyone thought that she was my niece who was visiting, it happened all of the time, no one suspected anything"

"Well she obviously made some sort of code with someone when she was younger"

Gibbs looked at the elevator which his daughter had just walked into wondering who she was calling.

* * *

Authors Note:

Hey Guysss. I am So So So sorry about that Hiatus of me not posting, I have been soooo busy and I was having issues finishing up this story. But I am happy to let you know that I got it done and thank you for all of the support in the reviews, it really helped me feel encouraged and helped me finish this story. SO anyways, Who do you think Emily's secret friend is? Read and Review and lemme know what you think! Thanks!


	20. Chapter 20: An Old Friend

Title: Secrets

Summary: After Emily comes back from the dead, the director of NCIS Leon Vance, calls JJ and asks if they can help on a case not knowing that there was a connection between one of his agents and a member from the BAU,.

Background: Gibbs was married to Shannon, and they had a daughter Kelly. Three years after they died Gibbs met Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss who was currently working in D.C. They fell in love and had Emily and they are still married, but have a long distance relationship which works for both of them. And the rest you'll find out in the story!

_Italics is Russian (which in my story Emily and Gibbs know) _

Underline is ASL

**CHAPTER 20: An Old Friend**

**Washington D.C.—NCIS: Elevator **** 10:40 am**

"Yeah?"

"Hey it's me"

"Emily?"

"Yeah its me"

"I thought you were dead…"

"Look I know its as long story but I need you to come to D.C."

"Why?"

"Remember that day on the beach when we played together as kids?"

"Yeah we were messing around with codes and stuff"

"Do you remember your half of it?" Emily asked

"Of course"

"Good. I need your help"

"Lemme tell Hetty and then I'm on my way"

"Thanks G"

"Always Em"

Emily hung up and started thinking about what had happened. It was one of the times she was visiting her dad, they were in L.A. because no one knew them there. That day was the day that Emily met G Callen. A young boy who lived in a foster home near the water. They were friends for three summers before G was transferred to a different foster home. They remained in touch ever since and then G and her dad had ended up working together years later. She had seen G a couple months before all of the Doyle stuff started. On the last day of their third summer together Karl had to watch them because her dad had to work on some stuff. They each wrote a code and wrote the other person a letter. The job was to figure out the code and decipher the letter. But before they could give each other the key, Emily was forced to leave.

Emily sighed and flicked the switch back on walked backed out into the bullpen.

"Emily what is going on?" Hotch asked. Emily ignored Hotch looking straight at her dad and said.

"G is coming"

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

"When we were vacationing in L.A. I met C. We were little G and I each created a letter for each other in code. We gave them to each other but before we were able to tell each other the way to break the code Karl made me head back home. My half of the code was A starts with 5."

"And G's?" Gibbs asked

"I don't know"

"Couldn't you just ask him over the phone?" Hotch asked

"My guess is Karl's code is trickier than that."

"When is he coming?" Rossi asked

"He'll be here tomorrow"

**Washington D.C.—NCIS: Bullpen **** 9:00 am (The next day)**

Abby was hanging out upstairs in the bullpen with the two teams talking to McGee when all of a sudden she heard the elevator open.

"G CALLEN What are you doing here!" Abby yelled excitedly running over and giving him one of her famous Abby hugs.

"Hello to you too!" G said laughing

"I'm here for Em. Where is she?"

"You know Emily? Oh my gosh that's so weird did you know that Gibbs is her father! I mean seriously I had no idea. But I guess you would know if you are a friend of hers, and you're here now I mean that's so interesting though—"

"Abbs breathe, How are you doing G?" Gibbs said walking up coffee in hand

"How are you doing Gibbs?" G asked hugging Gibbs

"I'm pissed. Karl tried to kill me and my daughter. And now we have to figure out what this damn code means"

"Well I'm here to help with that."

"Where's Em?"

"She's done in autopsy with the bodies come on I'll take you."

After they left the BAU members looked at the NCIS team.

"Who was that?" Morgan asked.

"That was G Callen, he works NCIS in LA…and apparently he knows Emily" McGee said

**Washington D.C.—NCIS: Autopsy **** 9:00 am **

"G!" Emily said smiling as she looked up as the autopsy doors opened. She was alone in the autopsy room with the bodies.

"Em it is so good to see you alive" G said smiling. Emily sighed contentedly as she gave her long time friend a hug.

"I'm sorry" Emily whispered in his ear

"Hey it's okay. We can't go back. We can only move forward."

"Thanks G"

"Let's figure out this code huh?"

"Yeah. My code began with A starts with 5 what was yours?"

"A starts with 10"

"Okay so the code was written under the victims eyelids. So what I did is copy the numbers in order of victims and left eye to right eye and put them on the board." Emily said pointing to a roll-in white board she brought in with numbers on it. "I checked it against my code but it doesn't work its complete gibberish but what about yours?"

They studied the board for a minute.

"Still doesn't work" said G.

"What about this, the first number is mine the second one is yours and so on and so forth"

Emily grabbed a red marker and started filling in everything that was her part of the code, and Callen filled his in green.

"What does this mean" G asked staring at the words that they created.

"We have to go talk to my dad" Emily said setting the pen down and walking out of the room G at her heels.

**Washington D.C.—NCIS: Bullpen **** 9:30 am **

"Dad we have a problem!" Emily said loudly rushing into the bullpen.

"What is it?"

"We cracked the code under the eyes. It's the different identity names that I was given when I went to Paris" Emily said.

"And why did he write that?"

"To show that he was following me for a long time and knew that I survived Doyle when no one besides Hotch and JJ did."

"That son of a bitch he's messing with us" Gibbs said storming off towards the interrogation rooms.

"Where's he going?" Tony asked walking up.

"To get the last word in" G said glancing at Emily before the pair of them followed Gibbs.

**Washington D.C.—NCIS: Interrogation **** 10:00 am **

"We figured out the code Karl, you're done"

"Are you mad Gibbs…Do you realize that I knew your daughter was alive the entire time. I was doing this for you. I kidnapped her for you Gibbs and your STUPID FAMILY! She hurt EVERYONE when she died. I wanted to show you that she's just a dumb daughter who doesn't trust anyone"

Behind the glass Emily flinched as his words sunk in. She knew that even everyone would deny it, it was the truth. She had lied to everyone, hurt them and now she expected to come back and for them to welcome her back with open arms full of trust when she didn't trust them,

"What my daughter did she did out of love Karl. Unlike you. Your plan was to blow up the building, blame it on Emily and so we all believed that she went insane in her time away right?" Gibbs asked.

Karl didn't say anything he just stared straight past him and through the glass.

"You lost though Karl. You see we caught you before you could blow us up. We know why she did what she did and we love her even more for it. Your attempt to make us see Emily as the bad guy failed. You failed Karl and now you're going to rot in prison for it." Gibbs said getting up and walking out of the interrogation room.

* * *

Authors Note:

I hope you don't mind I stuck a little piece of NCIS LA into it. I've always wondered about the background between G and Gibbs so I thought I would stick that in there. Sorry if this chapter was a little slow….anyways I want you all to know that i AM BACK ON MY REGULAR SCHEDULE for updating stories. I update every MONDAY! thanks so much for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!


	21. Chapter 21: Catching Up and Saying Good

Title: Secrets

Summary: After Emily comes back from the dead, the director of NCIS Leon Vance, calls JJ and asks if they can help on a case not knowing that there was a connection between one of his agents and a member from the BAU,.

Background: Gibbs was married to Shannon, and they had a daughter Kelly. Three years after they died Gibbs met Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss who was currently working in D.C. They fell in love and had Emily and they are still married, but have a long distance relationship which works for both of them. And the rest you'll find out in the story!

_Italics is Russian (which in my story Emily and Gibbs know) _

Underline is ASL

**CHAPTER 21: Catching Up and Saying Goodbye**

**Washington D.C.—NCIS: Bullpen **** 12:40 pm**

Emily sighed resting her head on G's shoulder.

"Well I am glad that is all over" she said.

"Wanna grab some lunch Em? I think you owe me an explanation"

"Dad I'll be back in a bit"

"Okay have fun Sweetie" G said kissing her forehead before heading up the stairs to tell the director that it was over.

Emily looked at Morgan who had a confused look on his face gave him a wink, grabbed her bag and left arm in arm with her longtime friend.

Once the pair got to a café a little ways away from the Navy Yard and ordered drinks did G finally speak up.

"So wanna tell me what's going on?" he asked

"Basically I went on a mission for Interpol, and infiltrated a gun running business. But the leader, Ian had a son named Declan, so when Ian was arrested my cover Lauren supposedly died in a car crash and then I faked Declan's death so he wouldn't be used in the interrogation of his father. And Declan moved here to the states with me and is raised by one of my friends as his own. Although now that I am back he may come and live with me, I haven't worked out the logistics yet."

"So you stole Declan from his father?"

"I know it may sound bad but Ian wanted Declan to be a gun runner like him and I couldn't stand by and watch that happen. When Ian escaped like seven, maybe eight months ago Ian escaped found out I was still alive and came after me. He threatened the team so I tried to take him out alone when he stabbed me. Then Hotch and JJ, faked my death because Ian was still out there, and just like last week we finally caught him and I was able to come back."

"That's one hell of a story Em"

"I know. And I'm sorry"

"I thought saying sorry was a sign of weakness?"

"Not between us" Emily said smiling at him. "Thanks for coming out here G"

"Oh come on Em, you're like my sister I would do anything for you."

"Thanks all the same."

"Ready to head back?"

"Yeah I guess, I have to fill out a report, and I'm sure my team is dying to get home"

"Speaking of going home. I talked to Hetty I'm supposed to go to the airport from here. She wants me back."

"I guess this is goodbye then?" Emily said sadly.

"Goodbye for now. Come down and visit me sometime? Some sun may do you some good"

"I will. Thanks again G" Emily said standing up and giving him a hug.

"I'll see you soon" G said, throwing some money on the table and then walking to the corner and waved a taxi down.

"Bye" Emily said one last time as he climbed into the taxi and it drove off.

**Washington D.C.—NCIS: Bullpen **** 2:00 pm**

"Emily are you sure you don't want some time off?" Hotch asked looking at her and then at Gibbs who had a arm wrapped around her waist. Emily looked up at her dad and then back at Hotch.

"No, it's okay. We've had some time to catch up. And Strauss told me when she hired me back on that our team is getting Christmas off. So I can come and see him again in like 2 months."

"Okay if you're sure."

"I'm sure" Emily said

"Alright then we need to head back to the hotel to grab our stuff. Wheels up in two hours." Hotch said grabbing his briefcase and walking to the elevator. Everyone followed him except Emily.

"I'll meet you at the jet." She said and then turned back to her father.

**Washington D.C.—Airport, where Jet is **** 3:50 pm**

"Morgan can I talk to you for a sec?" Gibbs asked looking at the younger man while his team plus Ducky, Jimmy and Abby were chatting away before the BAU left.

"Sure" Morgan said walking with Gibbs a bit away from the group.

"Two things, First, G has and always will be a brother to her. They have been close since a young age and they confide in each other. Second if you hurt her I will hurt you. Understand?"

"Yes very much so." Morgan said slightly worried about what Emily's Marine Sniper father might do to him.

"Good." Gibbs said walking back to the group and pulling Rossi to the side.

"I'm not one for big thank you's. But thank you for looking out for my daughter during the Matthew case. It's always been hard on us since no one could know and I know she thinks of you as another father figure when I'm not around."

"I would never take your place, but I do care about your daughter as if she is my own sometimes."

"Thank you" Gibbs said holding out his hand.

"Dad are you talking about me?" Emily asked

"Of course not" said Gibbs smiling

"Mmmhm…." Emily said before turning to Rossi. "I hope he hasn't said something too fatherly"

"Nothing to worry about Bella" Rossi said patting her cheek. He smiled and the trio turned and walked back to where the two teams were.

"It's time" Hotch said looking at his watch.

"Awww man! OKAY Bye you guys it was great seeing you again, nice to meet you Emily! I really enjoyed your vist… even if you did get blown up and stuff… I mean that was horrible but now we know about you Emily PRENTISS-GIBBS!" Abby said emphasizing the last name.

Emily laughed at the energized scientist.

"I had heard so much about all of you from my dad and I am so glad that I was finally able to meet you all, and even though dad and I aren't still advertising our relationship, it is good that his NCIS family, and my BAU family know the truth now" said Emily.

"Bye everyone" JJ said, walking down the line of NCIS members giving each of them a quick hug before boarding jet. The rest of the BAU followed and then Emily hugged each of her dad's team members before standing in front of her dad.

Sensing the need for privacy, Gibbs teams walked over to their car and let the two converse.

"Come home soon okay?"

"Of course Dad, I'm so sorry again about this whole ordeal"

"Hey, it's not your fault hon"

"Can we go to Jackson's for Christmas?" Emily asked looking hopeful

"I'm sure he'll love that" Gibbs said smiling.

"Bye daddy"

"Bye Emily, keep in touch this time okay?" Gibbs asked holding out his arms.

Emily stepped closer and gave him a long hug.

"Of course dad, I love you" Emily said kissing him on the cheek.

"Love you too" Gibbs said before turning and walking to his car. He turned and looked back just as Emily was getting on her jet.

All in all, everything was right again. Emily was alive, and in his life, and his team knew about her. No more hiding his daughter from his team and Gibbs couldn't be happier.

Authors Note:

And that is it! My story is done! At least this one…. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks to all of you who reviewed it means so much. Especially considering this is the first story I've had that had this many reviews! There may be a sequel in the future so if you're interested REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW! Thanks so much for following me and see you next time!

P.S. Feel free to check out my other stories!


End file.
